


Uncomplicated

by inanoldhouseinparis



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Roach (The Witcher), Demisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Edgeplay, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Observant Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Pining, Rimming, Smut, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Thighs, a little regret, and they were ROOMMATES, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanoldhouseinparis/pseuds/inanoldhouseinparis
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier are roommates who have both been going through a bit of a dry spell. After a disappointing date, Jaskier offers Geralt a helping hand (or mouth). Nothing complicated, just two friends helping each other out. How could it go wrong?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 135
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, it's my first smut!
> 
> I love a good FWB to lovers so I wrote my own. I have the next chapter planned out, but beyond that, I'm winging it. Happy ending guaranteed, though! With plenty of angst in the meantime. This first chapter could be read as a PWP one shot, but there is plenty more to come!

Jaskier looked up from the movie he was watching when he heard the door open. _That’s not a good sign if he’s back this early,_ he thought to himself. Outloud, he said, “how was your date?”

Geralt grabbed a beer from the fridge and collapsed on the couch next to him. “She said I was a nice guy, but she ‘just didn’t feel that spark.’” His hands fell back to the seat after doing the quotation motion. “Kissed me on the cheek and said there was someone for me out there, but that it wasn’t her.”

“Oof. At least she was nice about it? Not like that one girl who told me there was more depth in any given sidewalk puddle than in me.”

Geralt huffed, not quite a laugh, but close enough that Jaskier continued. 

“Or, remember Gavin, who told me our vibes didn’t match and my aura was “stressing him out.”

A snort this time from Geralt. It was closer to a laugh, but still not there yet. 

“And do you remember Bethany from a few years ago? We were talking for like a month, went on several dates, before she told me I didn’t have what it took to be her fourth boyfriend. Not fourth consecutive boyfriend, fourth current boyfriend. Which was offensive that she phrased it that way because I have what it takes to be a _great_ boyfriend, but the part that upset me was that it was only while breaking up with me that she first mentioned there were three others. Good thing we hadn’t done anything much. None of them were exclusive.”

Geralt laughed. “I don’t know which of us has worse luck at dating.” 

“At this point, probably me. I canceled my three month STD check because I straight up haven’t done anything since the last one.”

“It’s been longer for me. Being demi makes hookups harder, so it's been since…”

“Not since Yennefer? Surely not!”

Geralt shrugged. “It's not the longest I’ve gone. And I mean, I could do one night stands if I wanted to, I just hate them.”

Jaskier gave a short laugh. “Yeah, they can be awkward.”

Geralt must have been more upset about this then he first indicated, because he continued, surprisingly animatedly. 

“As soon as it's over, I hate it. Like, all we had in common was we wanted to sleep together, and now that we’ve done it, what now? A polite goodbye? Sleeping over and an awkward breakfast? I miss being comfortable after sex.” 

“Yeah, gotta have a relationship for that, usually. Or at least friends with benefits. Have you ever done that? It might be good for you until you find someone. Do you have any friends you find attractive?”

“Sometimes it feels like my friends are the _only_ people I find attractive. I’ve done that once, but it got complicated and ruined the friendship, so I’m not really looking to try it again. I have few enough friends. But right now that does sound really appealing to get off with a friend.” 

“Well if you’re looking to get off with a friend, there’s always me.” 

A cautious offer, but heartfelt. And unfortunately, soundly rejected. 

“Jaskier, you’re the person who I would least want to hook up with.”

That hurt. Jaskier tried to school his face away from hurt to at least surprise, but Geralt could tell anyway. 

“Shit, no that’s how I meant it. Not because of you, because we’re _roommates,_ Jaskier. If I mess that one up, there’s no getting away from it.”

“Listen, we both know I’m a bit of a slut, who never has let sex ruin a friendship - or any relationship. At least not one of mine…. But anyway! If you mess it up, I’m always quick to forgive, no lasting damage. So, if you want an uncomplicated night, no awkwardness after, all you have to do is ask. Or don’t! I won’t be offended either way!”

Geralt snorts an almost laugh. “And what would I say? How would I ask? What exactly would I ask for?”

“Ask for whatever you want. The offer has already been made, you just have to accept it.”

Geralt turned and looked Jaskier in the eye. “Jaskier. It has been months since I have gotten laid. I went on a date tonight that ended badly. I could really use a friend to get me through this difficult time.”

“Geralt, as your friend, I would be happy to suck you off, if it would help you through this difficult time in your life.”

The look on Geralt’s face said that he had been mostly joking, but Jaskier's reply was actually tempting him. Jaskier smirked as he waited, he could see Geralt’s brain slowly working his way to saying yes. 

“Alright.”

“Yeah?”

“If you promise you’re not going to be weird about it, then yes.”

Jaskier reached towards Geralt’s belt, but Geralt batted his hand away. “Not here. I hate couch sex.”

“Well then,” Jaskier stood and held his hand out to help Geralt up, “your place or mine?” 

“Ugh, I already regret this,” Geralt said, standing. “Yours, I guess.”

  
When they got to Jaskier’s room, Geralt closed the door as Jaskier sat on the bed. Looking up at Geralt, he asked “do you have a condom?”

“Yeah, of course. But, listen, it's your choice, whatever you’re more comfortable with, but we’re both clean, so it's up to you if you want to do it with or without. I’m good either way, just wanted to tell you I’m clean so you could make the choice.”

Jaskier hesitated. He never did it the first time without protection. But on the other hand, if they were both clean - and he knew Geralt was not the type to lie about that - there was no one he felt safer with. And he had been dying to get his mouth on Geralt for years. If this was his only chance, he was going to go for it. 

He gave Geralt a lopsided smile. “I guess all those months of celibacy have an upside. Normally I wouldn’t trust a one night stand who says they’re clean, but it's you, the most upstanding man I know, so we’re good.” He tugged Geralt closer and started to undo his belt. “Speaking of upstanding….”

Geralt groaned. “If you’re going to make puns, I’m out.”

“That was the last one, I swear. I don’t want anything to keep you from getting the night you deserve.”

“And what do I deserve tonight?”

“Not to brag, but you’re about to get the best blowjob you’ve ever gotten in your life.”

Jaskier undid Geralt’s pants and pulled them down 'til they were around his ankles. Geralt stepped out of them and pulled off his shirt. Jaskier splayed his hand on Geralt’s pale stomach, then slid it down to curl the tips of his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. He hesitated and almost asked Geralt if he was sure, before deciding Geralt knew his own mind, and wouldn’t have said yes if he didn’t want it. He tugged the boxers down, and as Geralt stepped out of them, Jaskier slid off the bed and onto his knees. 

Jaskier wrapped his hand around Geralt’s mostly soft cock, and as he began to stroke, it began to firm and grow. “Geralt, you’re huge!”

“I bet you say that to all your begrudging friends-with-benefits,” Geralt said with gritted teeth, not looking down at him. 

Jaskier took his hand off Geralt’s cock. “Don’t say begrudging.” He licked one side of the cock from head to root. “I’m not going to give an unwilling man a blowjob.” He did the same thing on the other side. “So tell me Geralt,” he pulled back to rest the tip of Geralt’s cock on his lips, “do you want this?”

“Yes,” Geralt groaned. 

“Then act like it.”

He surged forward until the head of Geralt’s cock hit the back of his throat. Above him, he could hear Geralt gasp, and he smirked with his mouth full as he began to move, hallowing his cheeks, pausing every so often to twirl his tongue around the head. He noticed that Geralt’s hands are clenched at his side and absently wishes they were tangled in his hair instead, but not enough to pull off and ask for it. He had just started to get Geralt _really_ worked up when he felt hands gently pulling him off. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. He thought it had been going well. 

“Let’s move to the bed,” Geralt tells him. “And take your pants off.” 

That made sense, Jaskier supposed. Geralt wanted to relax more while getting sucked off. And it would have been a little awkward if afterward Jaskier had had to climb out of bed to undress for sleep before getting back in. He stripped down to his underwear and lay down on the bed, waiting for Geralt to join so he could continue. 

But Geralt surprised him. Instead of lying down on his back and opening his legs for Jaskier to lay between, he lay on his side, feet at the head of the bed, his face even with Jaskier’s crotch. “Is this okay?” he asked, tugging gently on Jaskier’s underwear. 

“Shit, yeah, pull those right off,” Jaskier said, brain finally catching up with what Geralt intended to do. “Yeah, absolutely, go for it.”

And Geralt did. He pulled Jaskier’s underwear all the way off him and dropped it off the bed. Then he began giving little licks all over Jaskier’s cock, making him jolt with a gasp. Geralt chuckled softly and began sucking gently on the head. 

Jaskier lost himself in the pleasure of Geralt’s mouth for a while, before remembering he had a job of his own to do. He pulled Geralt’s neglected cock back into his mouth, causing Geralt to moan around his cock, which sent shivers of pleasure straight up his spine and caused him to make a moan of his own. This positive feedback cycle continued for a few minutes until Jaskier felt his legs start to shake. He pulled off to warn Geralt. “I won’t last much longer.”

Geralt looked at him with dark, hungry eyes, swirling his tongue around the tip, before he pulled off completely, just long enough to growl “good” before swallowing him down again and setting a brutal pace. Geralt's cock lay forgotten again as Jaskier tipped his head back. His fingers dug into Geralt’s thighs, his legs began to shake until, with a sharp cry and a buck of his hips, he came in Geralt’s mouth. 

As he came down from his haze, he opened his eyes to see Geralt’s hard, leaking cock. He looked down at where Geralt was gently warming his softening cock, not sucking, just letting it rest in his mouth as it relaxed. He pulled out before he became over-sensitive and pushed Geralt’s hip to roll him onto his back, then rolled so he was leaning over Geralt’s hips. 

“My turn again,” he said with a predatory glance at his roommate, before swallowing him down. 

Geralt lay underneath him, letting him work and gently stroking the back of Jaskier’s thigh, gasping and moaning as Jaskier worked him. “You feel so good. Your mouth feels so good” he murmured, his eyes closed and head tipped back in pleasure. “I’m close,” he whispered and Jaskier hummed in acknowledgment. 

Jaskier felt Geralt tense underneath him then relax as Jaskier swallowed everything he gave him. He felt more than heard Geralt come with a soft sigh as his body went lax. Jaskier worked him through his orgasm, then rolled to lay beside him. After Geralt caught his breath and recovered, Jaskier spoke. 

“Well, that was unexpected.”

“Unexpected? This was your idea!”

“No, my idea was me getting you off. This,” he gestured between them “was unexpected.”

“You thought I’d let you suck me off and not do anything to return the favor? What kind of man do you take me for?”

“Straight, to be honest. I’ve known you for years and you’ve never to my knowledge slept with or dated a guy.”

“Just because I’ve never slept with a man doesn't mean I’m not attracted to them. I just have a harder time connecting with men. And anyway, if I was straight, why would I have agreed to sleep with you.”

Jaskier shrugged. “A mouth’s a mouth.”

“Shit, Jaskier, raise your fucking standards. Don’t let people sleep with you just because you’re a willing mouth.”

“Why should I let people sleep with me then?”

“Take this with a grain of salt because I’m demi, but it should be because you have a connection.”

“Do you think _we_ have a connection?”

Geralt laughed softly and pulled a hair out of Jaskier’s thigh, making him yelp. “We have so many connections.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” He patted Geralt’s leg and said “Flip around so we can go to sleep.” 

Geralt turned off the light and they both crawled under the covers. They lay side by side in silence for a few minutes until Jaskier asked “So? Better than a one night stand? Not as awkward after? No pressure to stay if you don’t want to, but if you want to stay, I’d like you to.”

“I’m already in bed with you, so obviously I’m staying. And no. Not as awkward. I know I’m not expected to make small talk, because you’ll do all the talking for both of us.”

“Yeah, I guess I do make it easy on you.”

“Don’t talk too loud, though. I’m about to fall asleep.”

“I guess I’ll save it for the morning, then.” 

After Geralt fell asleep, Jaskier rolled over to look at him. While he wouldn’t say that he regretted what they had done, Geralt’s unexpected confession had changed things. It was no secret to their mutual friends that Jaskier found Geralt attractive and had been crushing on him for years. But because he didn’t think Geralt was interested in men, he had never done anything about it; in fact, he had done his best to hide his feelings from Geralt instead of acting on them. 

But now, in light of the fact that Geralt sometimes liked men, and in fact found Jaskier attractive enough to sleep with, well, Jaskier wasn’t sure what to do. Geralt had never indicated he wanted to sleep with Jaskier before. In fact, tonight he had said that Jaskier was the last person he wanted to hook up with. “Getting off with a friend” he had called it. If that’s all Geralt wanted from him, one uncomplicated night of pleasure, then that’s what Jaskier would give him. 

Geralt wasn’t the first person who had accepted a “brojob” from Jaskier. But he was the first to return the favor, and definitely the first to come out as interested in men afterward. The first to lay down and sleep next to him when they were done. Geralt wasn’t looking for anything more than physical relief with Jaskier, but that didn’t stop Jaskier’s heart from getting its hopes up. 

“If I’m not careful,” Jaskier whispered, “I’m going to be so fucked.”

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it, about Geralt’s mouth, his gentle hand on Jaskier’s thigh, the feel and taste of him. But as Jaskier fell asleep, his last thought was of the hungry look in Geralt’s eyes before Jaskier came.


	2. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, they go to brunch. In light of Geralt's revelation last night, Jaskier has some Questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo! Chapter two!
> 
> A few things: 
> 
> First, it's important to me that in this fic they are friends-with-benefits, emphasis on the FRIENDS. They like each other! They joke and goof together! Jaskier has too good of self-worth to put up with or pine after someone who doesn't like him or is actively mean to him. 
> 
> Second, they talk a lot. They're very good at communicating about, well, ALMOST everything.
> 
> Third, Roach the cat. <3 That's all.

Jaskier woke up - slowly, blearily - to an empty bed and the sound of the shower turning off. He would have preferred Geralt to still be there when he woke up, but he told himself he didn’t feel strongly enough about it to be disappointed. Geralt always was up before him, why would this morning be any different? Last night had happened, and as they had decided, today would be like any other day. Uncomplicated. 

Which is why it was a surprise when instead of going to his own room, Geralt came back into Jaskier’s room, hair wet, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Jaskier stared at Geralt as he walked across the room and flopped down on the bed next to him.

“How are you doing this morning? Are you good?” Jaskier asked after Geralt looked up at him expectantly.

“I’m good.”

“Last night was... good.”

Geralt smirked. “Yeah, it was good.”

“Are  _ we _ good?’

“We’re good.”

After a pause, Geralt asked, “are you good?”

Jaskier got the distinct impression that he was being made fun of. “I’m good.”

He looked at Geralt, laying on his bed wrapped in just a towel. “If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing?”

“Well, you once bragged to me while you were drunk about how great you were at one night stands. How well you treat your partners, very respectful and always make sure they’re satisfied. Which I found out last night is true. So this morning, I decided: I want the Full Jaskier Experience. What do you usually do in the mornings? A second round? Breakfast in bed? Mimosa brunch? Sneak out before dawn? Maybe you leave your number, maybe you don’t?”

Jaskier groaned and rubbed his eyes. “It depends. I usually ask before we fall asleep what their morning plans are. Sometimes they want me gone before they wake up. Sometimes they don’t mind if I stay and shower. If we’re both feeling it, sometimes we’ll do a second round, but that’s pretty rare. If I am feeling a  _ connection,  _ which last night you said we have, I usually will at least leave my number, and when I can, treat them to brunch.

"So," he patted Geralt's shoulder," get dressed. I'll take you to that little bistro on the corner. They do a bottomless mimosa before noon on weekends." 

“What does one wear to a bottomless mimosa brunch?” Geralt asked with a playful look in his eyes. 

“In my experience, it's often whatever you wore the night before. But you aren’t limited by that, so just something casual, but on the nicer side.”

“And what are you going to wear?”

“I tend to dress up a little bit if I have the option. But you don’t have to. Bruch is about looking good and feeling good, not being dressy. I just like to. ...you’re acting like you’ve never been to brunch before.”

“I haven’t. I’m not really a brunch person, and neither are most of my friends.”

“That’s not fair,” Jaskier objected. “I’ve invited you to brunch before. You just always say no.”

“Well, I didn’t say no this time.” He looked at Jaskier like that had meant something. “I’m going to go pick my brunch outfit.”

Geralt stood up from the bed. If, as he stood up, the towel moved in such a way that it revealed more than Geralt probably wanted to be seen, Jaskier didn’t feel the need to point it out. Instead, he said “I guess that’s one good thing about hooking up with your roommate. Shortest walk of shame ever.”

Geralt laughed. “Ain’t no shame in my walk,” he said as he headed towards the door.

Jaskier looked at the tiny towel “No, I can see that.”

As soon as Geralt was gone, Jaskier got out of bed. He pulled on some sweatpants, picked out some clothes, and walked across the hall to the bathroom. Under the warm water, he tensed and relaxed his muscles in turn, trying to unwind after the last 12 hours. As he started to wash himself, he tried to sort through his feelings.

He and Geralt had slept together. 

It was something he had wanted for years, but not something he had ever dreamed would really happen. Before Geralt had gotten together with Yennefer, Jaskier used to fantasize about Geralt professing his love for Jaskier then passionately taking him to bed. More realistically, he imagined Geralt accepting a brojob from him then thanking him and moving on. 

But what had really happened was somewhere in between. Geralt had accepted a blow job, then surprised Jaskier by reciprocating - with both skill and enthusiasm. Geralt wanted him. But Geralt didn’t love him.

Nothing Geralt had done, nothing he had said, either last night or this morning, made Jaskier think Geralt liked him as anything more than a friend. An attractive friend, it seemed. A friend he felt comfortable with, to be sure. But someone he was interested in romantically? There was no indication of that. 

Which was fine. Jaskier had never expected Geralt to fall in love with him. But that had come with the expectation that Geralt would also never sleep with him. Now that he had done one but not the other, Jaskier was struggling to figure out how he felt about it. In the end, as he stepped out of the shower and began to towel off, he decided that it didn’t matter. It was a one-time thing. Geralt was determined not to be awkward about it. By tomorrow everything would be back to normal. 

As Jaskier fixed his hair, he heard Roach’s persistent meows, and Geralt sweetly talking as he put food in her bowl. When he finally stepped out of the bathroom, he saw Geralt kneeling on the floor petting her. “Are you ready to go?”Jaskier asked.

Geralt looked up. “Are  _ you?  _ I’m not the one who has a multiple-step skincare routine.”

“I’m ready. And I like your brunch outfit.”

Geralt was wearing dark wash jeans, not black for once, and a steel grey shirt. “It didn’t feel right to wear black to brunch,” he shrugged, “but I didn’t have anything floral.”

That may have been a dig at Jaskier, whose blouse had a giant floral print. 

“It looks good but is still black adjacent enough to be on-brand for you. And not everyone,” Jaskier struck a small pose, “can be as fashionable as me.”

Geralt stood up. “Goodbye, Roach. We’ll be back soon.”

After they were seated and had ordered, there was an awkward moment. Jaskier desperately wanted to talk about last night, but didn’t know if they should, and didn’t know how to bring it up. Finally, he just went for it. 

“So, not to pry, but… You said last night that you’ve never slept with a man before? Was I your first? There’s no way. You were way too good at sucking dick.”

Geralt hesitated a minute before he answered. “When I was in college, I had a friend, we were workout buddies. We used to, uh,” He looks a bit bashful, “ used to work out together, then get each other off in the shower. Or after the shower. Or just when we were hanging out and our roommates weren’t around. We would give each other hand jobs or blow jobs, but neither of us was  _ out _ so doing anything more than that felt like admitting something I wasn’t ready for. At least for me, I don’t know how he felt about it.” He shrugged, “so I guess both are kind of true. I haven’t technically slept with a guy before, but I have had a lot of practice sucking dick.”

“Is he the friend-with-benefits you mentioned that didn’t end well?”

“Yeah. It got to be too much one day, we got into a fight and ended up stopping everything: the sex, the working out together, our whole friendship…”

“What happened to him?” Jaskier asked carefully. 

“We haven’t been in touch after that. I don’t care to look him up on social media, so I have no way of knowing.” 

Geralt’s claimed indifference was a thin veneer over his hurt, but Jaskier decided not to push. “Well, I’m sorry for bringing it up. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t. I thought we established last night that you never make me uncomfortable.”

“I do have one follow-up question, though.” 

“You’ve already asked two, but go ahead” Geralt indulged him.

“If he’s your only experience with men, does that mean you’ve never…”

He starts to make a gesture, but Geralt grabs his wrist. “Don’t do that.”

“I thought I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“You don’t. If we were at home I wouldn’t have stopped you. But we’re in public and I don’t want you to make other people uncomfortable. That would  _ embarrass  _ me. There’s a difference.”

Jaskier smirked but persisted in his question. “So?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Whichever way you mean, the answer is yes. I’ve done both. Yen is… pretty adventurous.”

“Huh, good for her.”

“You don’t even like her.”

“No, but I can respect her,” Jaskier said and they both laughed a little. 

The waitress brought them their food, they thanked her and she left. After they began to eat, Jaskier asked a question that had been bothering him. 

“Again, it's not my business, and I know who you come out to is your choice and no one else’s, but… is there a reason you’ve never told me you’re interested in men? You know I’m pan, so hopefully you knew I wouldn’t judge. But, I mean… We’ve been to Pride together! I just don’t understand, is there something I’ve done to make you feel like you couldn’t tell me?”

Geralt looked thoughtful for a moment, then answered. 

“I’m almost never attracted to men. I’m rarely attracted to women. Mostly I’m not attracted to anyone. Demi seemed like the best way to describe myself. I’m only attracted to someone after I get to know them, and even then usually not. The fact that once in a blue moon I’m attracted to a man never really seemed that relevant to mention.”

“So besides your college workout buddy, am I the only one who knows?”

“Yen knows. I told her when we were together. She’s openly bi, so didn’t really have much to say about it, since I was already out as demi.”

Jaskier didn’t want to pry, so he changed the subject to a show they were both watching. Asking who Geralt thought was the father of Genevieve’s baby was a lot easier than asking about Geralt’s feelings about last night, or, even worse, telling Geralt about his own.

After they finished eating Jaskier paid for brunch and they left. As they stood outside the restaurant, Jaskier stopped and turned to Geralt. “At this point, if we hadn’t already, we would exchange numbers. I’d give them a kiss on the cheek if it felt right, and we would go our separate ways. So there you have it. The Full Jaskier Experience.”

“Well, I already have your number, a kiss on the cheek doesn’t feel right, and we’re going the same way.”

“Yeah, so we are.” If Jaskier had any feelings about the fact that Geralt said a kiss didn’t feel right, he didn’t bring it up.

As they continued walking, Jaskier asked “why were you so weird about going to brunch earlier? I wouldn’t have asked a hookup, but now that it's over, I kinda want to know.” 

“I've never been to brunch before, but I have gone to a few late weekend breakfasts.” 

Jaskier rolled his eyes at Geralt’s pedantics as he continued. 

“And so I’ve overheard other people at brunch and I’ve noticed that brunch isn’t just a meal out, it's an Event. You get a little dressed up and you bring the best gossip you can and everyone asks about each other’s sex lives. I can’t think of anything worse than that: trying to eat breakfast while surrounded by people asking me about my sex life.”

“And that’s exactly what I did,” Jaskier said quietly. “I took you to brunch and interrogated you about your sex life.”

“Yeah, but it was  _ you. _ You don’t ask because you want to use it against me, or you want to have gossip to tell your other friends. You ask because you want to know me. Besides, you have never had any concept of appropriate boundaries, so I’m used to your questions by now. So it was ok. I don't mind if it's you.”

What the hell was Jaskier supposed to say to that? His heart pounded and for a moment he was speechless. But not for long. 

“You know, I’m really glad we did this. I think we’re better friends because of it. If I’d known sucking your dick was all it took to get you to say such nice things about me, I would have done it a long time ago.”

Geralt huffed out a laugh and listened to Jaskier’s happy chatter as they walked the rest of the way back to their apartment. 


	3. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooking up hadn't ruined their friendship, so when a night at the club leaves them both a little worked up, they decided there was no harm in a repeat performance.
> 
> Until Jaskier discovers he does have some feelings about it.

After that, life goes back to normal. 

All Jaskier’s worries and anxieties faded after he found out that they could go back to being just friends. Maybe his crush hadn’t made things awkward. Maybe it really was that uncomplicated. 

Two weeks later, they found themselves meeting up with friends at a club. After an hour, Geralt was asked by the group to get them some more drinks.

On his way back to the table with their drinks, Geralt was approached by a flirty woman. “Hey, handsome. After you deliver those drinks to your friends, why don’t you come and dance with me?”

She was bold enough to make the first move, and she looked at Geralt with a mischievous look in her eyes. If Geralt had a type, she seemed to be it. "Let me set these down and I'll be right back."

When he got to the table, Jaskier asked "did you make a friend?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go dance. I'll see you later."

Jaskier watched the woman grind on Geralt, and when he looked over at the table Jaskier gave him a thumbs up.

“I thought you said you were mostly over him.”

“What?” Jaskier turned to see Essi watching him watch Geralt. 

“You seem very interested for someone who is over their crush. Unless you lied and are not as over Geralt as you claim?”

“I am! It's just that it was a big crush, so mostly over it means there is still a lot left. Just not as much. It’s okay, though. I’m good. We’re good.”

“Just watching him dance with a cute lady while you have a totally platonic boner, I guess.” 

Jaskier turned in his seat to hide his lower half under the table. “What, a guy can't get turned on by seeing two attractive people dancing together without it meaning he’s got feelings for one of them?”

She gave him an unamused look that said she didn't believe him. 

“Fine. It's fine. I’ve got it under control. It's not a problem.”

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I hope so, babe. I hate to see you hurting.”

Throughout the night, Jaskier watched as Geralt danced and chatted with the woman. He was surprised when, towards the end of the night, they seemed to have a disagreement. As they were talking, something she said made Geralt frown. They exchanged a few more words, then she walked away and Geralt came back to the table. 

“You ready to go?” he asked Jaskier.

“Yeah, let me call a ride and say my goodbyes.”

He waited until they were on their way home to ask “Things didn’t work out with that woman? It looked like things were going well.”

“They were until I mentioned Roach and she said she hated cats.”

“And that was enough to kill the spark?” Jaskier laughed. “You’re so obsessed with that cat. It’s really sweet.”

They chatted for the rest of the ride back home. It was really obvious to Jaskier that Geralt had something on his mind, but he didn't press. When Geralt wanted to talk about it he would. And when they were home and taking their shoes off in the foyer, he finally did. 

“Listen, I hate to ask this… I was dancing with that lady and got pretty worked up about it, and then it didn’t work out. So I was wondering if you wanted to… help me out again? I’m only asking because I saw you watching, and you also seemed a little… worked up about it. “

Jaskier was trying to keep his face calm, but inside he was panicking. Geralt saw him watching? Geralt noticed that he got turned on? Was this the first time he noticed or just the first time he was saying anything about it?

"What did you have in mind?"

“Whatever you are comfortable with. Uncomplicated Night Getting Off With A Friend 2: Electric Boogaloo.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Well, I had a little too much beer, so I’m feeling a little bloated and I’m not up for anything too vigorous…”

Geralt interrupted him, “we don’t have to…”

“Let me finish. I was going to say: so how do you feel about fucking my thighs?”

Geralt’s eyes darkened. “I think that would be fine,” he said with feigned nonchalance, but his face gave his obvious interest away. 

“Well then, follow me.” After a stop at the cupboard to get a towel, Jaskier led him to his bedroom. 

Jaskier pulled the covers to the foot of the bed, then laid down the towel. He undressed and felt Geralt’s eyes on him as he slicked the inside of his thighs. Finally, he lay down on the bed with his back facing the middle, looked over his shoulder to Geralt, and said “I’m ready when you are.”

Geralt did not waste time: he undressed quickly and slid in behind Jaskier. He shuffled closer until they were pressed together, his hand hovering uncertainly for a moment, before landing on Jaskier’s hip. “You ready?” he asked.

“I already said I was,” Jaskier replied, grinding softly against Geralt. 

Geralt slipped his cock between Jaskier’s thighs and gave a few hesitant thrusts before finding a rhythm. Jaskier gave a contented sigh and relaxed, letting Geralt take what he needed. After a bit, he reached down and began to stroke his own cock, much more slowly than Geralt’s rhythm. He felt Geralt’s hand move from his thigh to slide down his front, stopping just before he touched Jaskier’s cock. “Can I?”

Jaskier took his hand off and let Geralt replace it with his own. He shivered as Geralt murmured in his ear, “tell me how you like it.”

“Tonight I want it pretty gentle. Not too tight or fast, just _oh!_ Yeah, just like that.”

Jaskier usually liked to encourage his bed partners with dirty talk, sweet talk, or just moaned encouragements, but he wasn’t sure what was the correct way to talk in bed to one’s long time friend/crush/roommate who is only hooking up with you (again) because he struck out with a woman (again). So he settled for pants and moans. If Geralt wanted him to be more vocal than that, he would have to either ask or initiate it himself. 

Jaskier noticed that Geralt had slowed down his hips to match the pace of his hand on Jaskier’s cock. He felt Geralt’s breath on his back and noticed when it began to get strained with effort. 

“You don’t need to hold back. Come whenever you’re ready.”

“You first,” Geralt replied with a strained laugh. 

“Oh, well then you need to speed up just a bit.”

Geralt’s hand sped up on Jaskier’s cock, building his orgasm much more quickly. Jaskier closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the sensation of it, of being in bed with Geralt, like he had wanted for so long.

Geralt’s hand pumping his leaking cock. Geralt’s hips repeatedly bumping his ass. Geralt’s cock slick between his legs. His entire back pressed against Geralt’s chest. He panted as his hips started to make little thrusts, back into Geralt’s crotch, forward into Geralt’s hand. He felt Geralt’s breath ghost over his ear as he murmured, “That’s it, Jaskier. Almost there.”

At that encouragement, he came with a soft whine, spilling onto Geralt’s hand and the towel. He worked Jaskier through it as he panted soft “ah” noises. When he was done, Geralt wiped his hand on the towel underneath them and felt Jaskier lay practically boneless in his arms. 

Still a little hazy, Jaskier rolled his head to give Geralt a lazy look and smile. “Your turn,” he said, with a barely-there grind of his hips.

That was all the encouragement Geralt needed. He resumed his rhythm, faster this time, and wrapped his arms around Jaskier's waist, tucking him close as he sped up. He had been close for a while, so it didn’t take long for him to finish, coming between Jaskier’s thighs. 

They lay there, both of them sated and content, Geralt’s arm wrapped around Jaskier’s waist and forehead pressed against the back of his neck. Jaskier could have laid like this forever, but Geralt felt differently and after a minute rolled away to lay on his back. 

Jaskier felt the loss of him physically, in the cold air that hit him where the heat of Geralt’s body had kept him warm. But worse was the physical reminder to Jaskier of what exactly they were doing. He had gotten so caught up in the act that he had forgotten that he was just a placeholder, a warm body replacement for a woman rejected because she didn’t like cats. 

To put his mind off of it, Jaskier started to clean up. He used the towel to wipe his thighs, then offered it to Geralt to wipe himself. When they were both clean enough, Jaskier tossed the towel on the floor and pulled the blankets up to cover them. 

"Do you always put a towel on the bed?"

Of all the things Jaskier had expected Geralt to say after sex, that was not one of them. "No, not always. Sometimes I think it will ruin the mood, and if we're using someone else's bed, I don't ask for one. But I prefer to use one. I just… really hate sleeping on the wet spot." 

"So fussy."

"I'm not fussy. I just have had enough experiences having sex that I know what I like and don’t like. And I _can’t stand_ sleeping on the wet spot.”

“You’re just using that as an opportunity to humblebrag about all the sex you’ve had.”

“I didn’t say a lot, I said enough to know what I like.”

“And what do you like?” Geralt asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Jaskier replied cheekily, in an attempt to ignore the implications that Geralt might want to do this again.

“Actually, after tonight, I think I would.”

“What are you saying? That you want to do this again?”

“Hmmm,” Geralt said in a way that implied _yes._

“If this is going to become a regular thing, we’re going to have to lay some ground rules. We can do it tomorrow, but we are going to talk about this.”

“Okay,” Geralt replied, patting Jaskier’s hip, “tomorrow.”

Then he rolled on his side, facing away from Jaskier. 

Jaskier stared at his back, heart aching. Geralt wanted to keep doing this? Geralt didn’t even want to touch him after. He waited until he heard Geralt’s breathing to even out before he allowed the tears to well up in his eyes. He had always been an easy crier, and although Geralt liked to rib him about it, this time felt justified. 

Geralt was a hypocrite, there was no doubt about it. ‘ _Don’t let people sleep with you just because you’re a willing mouth’_ he had said. But what had happened tonight? Jaskier was just a pair of willing thighs, a stand-in, and that hadn’t fazed Geralt at all. But Jaskier didn’t hold it against him. It didn’t bother Jaskier to let people use his body - it never had. Geralt was the one who objected - but didn’t seem too bothered when it was him getting to use Jaskier’s body. 

Using was the wrong word. It implied that Jaskier wasn’t getting anything out of this - but he was. He had wanted this for so long. He wanted to keep doing this as long as Geralt agreed to. They would lay some ground rule to keep it from getting complicated ( _to keep me from getting hurt,_ Jaskier thought), and all would be well. 

He just wished…. It didn’t really matter. They were friends, not lovers. But it would be nice it Geralt would hold him afterward. Technically, he could roll over and hold Geralt, but the thought of being rejected, of Geralt shrugging him off, that was too painful to risk. So he rolled on his side, facing away from Geralt. Let the tears drift softly down his cheeks. Tomorrow he would pull himself together and make sure he set boundaries to keep himself from getting hurt, but tonight his chest _ached._

Tonight had been amazing and with Geralt’s voice in his ear, it had almost felt _real._ But then Geralt had moved away, put as much distance between them as possible and the distance made Jaskier _ache._

Jaskier didn't have a big bed, it was just a queen, but with Geralt rolled away from him, the gap between them felt miles wide.


	4. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They establish the rules for being Friends-with-Benefits. Jaskier finds out some bad news about his aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I outlined this story and added an actual plot instead of just angst and smut. Unfortunately, that plot does include original minor character death, so I did unintentionally bait and switch this fun little piece into something actually sad. If anyone needs to unsubscribe, I understand, make sure you take care of yourself.

Jaskier woke up alone again, but this time he was expecting it. 

He got out of bed, pulled a robe on, stripped his sheets, and took them to the washing machine. 

“You’re up?”

“Huh?” he turned around to see Geralt standing behind him. “Oh, yeah. Washing my sheets, then gonna take a shower.”

“I’m going to make breakfast. What do you want?”

“Waffles.”

“Alright, come to the kitchen.”

They walked to the kitchen where Jaskier saw a bowl of batter and the waffle iron preheating. 

“Why did you ask what I wanted if you were already making waffles?”

“I wanted to see if I guessed right,” Geralt said with a smirk.

“Well, I guess you know me well.” Jaskier got out two plates and forks, before going to the fridge for the butter and syrup. 

Almost too softly for him to hear, Geralt murmured “I guess I do.”

After they had both had one waffle and were waiting on more to cook Geralt turned to Jaskier and asked, “do you want to talk about it now?”

“Yeah,” Jaskier grabbed one of his notebooks and a pen. He flipped to a blank page and wrote ‘Rules’ at the top and a 1 at the beginning of the first line. 

“Do we have to write it down?”

“Yes, we need to write it down.” 

“You don’t think we can remember?”

“No, this is to prevent miscommunication. If it’s written down, it is clear and precise and can be reviewed in case of confusion. No ‘I thought you said,’ or ‘I thought you meant.”

Geralt rolled his eyes but didn't argue. 

"Okay, what about this? We're mostly friends, but if one of us wants to... ‘benefits’ then they can ask.”

“Sounds good,” Geralt agreed. 

After the 1 on the first line, Jaskier wrote ‘Friends first. Benefits upon request.’

"As soon as one of us sleeps with someone else, they have to tell the other," Geralt added.

Jaskier wrote that as the second line. 

"If one of us wants to use condoms, the other agrees no questions asked."

Geralt nodded and Jaskier wrote it. He almost said something, but hesitated. Geralt, of course, noticed. 

“You have something else you want to add,” he commented.

“It's not a big deal,” Jaskier was suddenly very self-conscious. 

“If it's not a big deal just tell me.”

“It's not a rule, per se. It's just something that I really like. When we’re done, can you... hold me? Sometimes, if I don’t cuddle afterward I feel….” _used, empty, lonely, unloved,_ “...bad.” 

“Of course.” Geralt flipped a freshly made waffle onto Jaskier’s plate and poured more batter in the iron. “Did you feel that way last night?”

“No, not too badly. It’s not a big deal. It doesn’t happen all that often, and I don’t know what triggers it. It's like spinning a roulette wheel. Nineteen times out of twenty, it doesn’t bother me. That random twentieth time sucks.”

“Jaskier,” Geralt’s voice had a strange tone that made Jaskier look at him. “I don’t want you to feel bad after we have sex. If something bothers you even a little, I want you to tell me. In fact, I’m going to make that a rule. Tell me if something bothers you. At all.”

“Okay, I’ll write it. I probably would have mentioned it if you hadn’t i _mmediately_ fallen asleep.” It was kind of a cheap shot to deflect, but Jaskier was desperate to shift the conversation. 

“I always fall asleep after,” Geralt shrugged. “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to hear about it if you are upset or feel bad. And we can cuddle while I sleep, that doesn’t bother me.”

“Good, that’s good to know.” Jaskier tapped his chin thoughtfully. “What is your preferred spoon? Big or little?”

“Either, but you specifically asked if I could hold you, so I’ll be the big spoon unless you say you want to switch it up.”

Fuck. Sometimes Jaskier forgot how perceptive Geralt was. He would have to be more careful if he wanted to keep his feelings hidden. Geralt was very accommodating when Jaskier said he wanted to be held, but how would he respond if Jaskier said he wanted more? There was something about last night that was bothering Jaskier, something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on all morning, but it nagged him at the back of his mind. With a shock, after listening to Geralt insist on holding Jaskier during their afterglow, Jaskier realized what it was: They hadn’t kissed. At no point during either of the nights they had spent together had Geralt kissed him. To be fair, he hadn’t kissed Geralt either - but this was unprecedented for him. 

This was something he needed to think about later, when Geralt wasn't across from him, apparently reading every thought right off Jaskier's face. 

"Well, if those are all the rules, I'm going to put this on the fridge." Jaskier tore the page out of his notebook and walked over to the refrigerator. 

Geralt was incredulous. "On the fridge? So any guests we have over can read all about our sex lives?"

"First of all, we can move it beforehand, but secondly, when was the last time we had guests?" He used a magnet to pin the paper to the fridge as Geralt grumbled his acknowledgment. 

**Rules**

  1. **Friends first. Benefits upon request.**
  2. **If either of us sleeps with someone else, tell the other as soon as reasonable.**
  3. **Requesting condoms will be agreed to, no questions asked.**
  4. **Cuddling after preferred.**
  5. **Speak up if anything bothers you - at all.**



“Now that that's done, what are your plans for the rest of the day?” Jaskier asked while stretching his arms. 

“I’m studying for a test on Monday.” Geralt's grad school classes were going well, but studying for them took up almost all of his free time. It would all be worth it, he claimed, when he was finally a park ranger. 

“Another tree test?”

“It's a bug test, this time.”

“Gross.”

“What about you?”

“I mostly have the weekend off. They haven’t sent me anything for the new movie, so I can’t spot it yet. They said they would get it to me Monday morning.” As a soundtrack composer for indie films, Jaskier’s work schedule was pretty sporadic and often resulted in alternating periods of long workdays and days or weeks off. 

“Mmmm.”

“Well, I’m going to take a shower now.” He set his dirty dishes in the dishwasher and went to grab a towel, but before he made it to the bathroom his phone rang. 

“Hello, Mum.”

“Julian? Dear, I’m afraid I have some bad news. It's about your aunt Juliana, love.”

Jaskier stood at the door to his aunt’s highrise condo and rang. “Hey, Auntie. It’s Jaskier.”

“Jaskier, baby, come on in.” The door unlocked with a buzz.

Aunt Juliana greeted Jaskier with a hug. “I guess you heard from your mother, then?”

“How are you doing?”

“Oh, I found out a few days ago. I made my peace with it before I let anyone else know. I’m fine, baby, just need to do a lot of paperwork. No one ever told me that dying involved so much paperwork.”

They walked from the foyer into Aunt Juliana’s large sitting room. Across from the couch was a window wall looking over the city. Aunt Juliana got them both a drink and they sat next to each other on the couch. 

“How is your roommate?”

“He’s doing well. He told me he was going to spend the day studying for a test on Monday.”

“A good looking young man working his way through grad school. That’s exactly the kind of boy I would have loved to sugar. If I knew you wouldn’t mind, I might have offered.”

Jaskier groaned. “Why would you tell me that?”

“Just letting you know. If he was up for it, he would be perfect for sugaring. We both know you could afford it.”

“I couldn’t sugar him, he’d never accept it. But…” Jaskier hesitated to tell her his secret, “he doesn’t know it, but I lied to him about the rent. I told him I would pay, and he could pay me back for half, but I lied about how much rent is. So I’m paying about twice what he is, but he doesn’t know.” 

“Secret sugaring.” She nodded wisely, but her eyes shone with amusement.

“It's not sugaring! He doesn’t have to do anything for me. I’m just helping him with rent, without his knowledge or approval. And also the utilities. And sometimes the food… And, oh no, every once in awhile I buy him nice clothes…”

Aunt Juliana looked at him with a smirk. “Secret sugaring,” she said again.

“Accidental sugaring! Which I’m pretty sure doesn’t count if neither of us knows. And also we’re not dating. We’ve only -” He cut himself off.

“You’ve only?”

Jaskier sighed. “We might have hooked up twice. Now he wants to be friends with benefits. So we laid out some rules about that. Actually, we just finished that this morning right before my mum called.”

“That’s all he wants? Friends with benefits?”

“That’s all he said he wanted.”

“And what do you want, Button?” She spoke gently and used a nickname for him he hadn’t heard in years. 

“I’m happy with this. Friends with benefits is fine. Better than friends without benefits. It’s good. It’s enough.” 

They both knew he was lying. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt, Button.”

“Geralt would _never_ hurt me.”

“Geralt would never _intentionally_ hurt you. And he may not appreciate finding out you put him in a position where he hurt you unintentionally. I think you need to tell him, love.”

“If I need to, I’ll tell him. But right now it's fine. A little rough because we just started, but once we get it figured out everything will be okay.”

“If you say so. I just hate to see you upset.”

“That isn’t what’s upsetting me.” He turned to her with tears in his eyes. “I can’t believe this happened to you. It’s not fair!”

“Oh, Button,” She pulled him into her arms for a hug. “Listen to me, Julian. I am the luckiest person alive. I have lived a life of absolute privilege - more than I deserve - and have no regrets. I even have been diagnosed early enough to give me more than enough time to get all my affairs in order, which is more than most get, and will be able to receive the very best end of life care. I’ve gotten to do almost everything I’ve ever dreamed of, and have gotten to see you grow up, forge your own path, chase your dreams, and start your career. I have no regrets and can face the end with peace.”

“How much of that is you telling me and how much is you telling yourself?” Jaskier asked with a soft sniffle.

“About half and half.” They laughed through their tears. “Everything will be okay, Button. It's like Peter Pan said: ‘To die would be an awfully big adventure.’ I’ve never been one to back down from an adventure.”

They sat in thoughtful silence for a few seconds before Jaskier spoke up again. “Speaking of adventure, tell me again about the time you backpacked all the way down the Pontar.”

“I had just graduated from college. Oh, your mother thought I was crazy….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a modified November writing challenge and will be attempting 50,000 words spread over this and other projects. So my goal is to update this at least twice a week. Fingers crossed.


	5. Dinner with the Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt has dinner plans with his ex, Yennefer, so he asks Jaskier for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make this very clear that I am extremely Yen positive. 100% pro Yennefer. While she is not a romantic figure in this story, she is an important one, and she and Jaskier eventually do become friends. But... This story is told from Jaskier's perspective and he is currently very biased against her, so he is an unreliable narrator. 
> 
> Also, this chapter and the next are 90% smut. Fair warning.

It was Friday again. The list of Rules had been hanging from the fridge for almost a week, but neither of them had acted on it. It was probably Jaskier's fault. Between Aunt Juliana's news and working overtime on his new composition, he hadn't had the time, energy, or desire. But it was finally the weekend, and Jaskier was looking forward to delivery dinner and an early night. Maybe he would ask Geralt if he wanted to mess around tomorrow. 

But when he got home, Geralt had other plans. 

"Are you going somewhere?" Jaskier asked after walking in on Geralt ironing in his bedroom. 

“I hate to do this, but I have a favor I want to ask for,” Geralt said instead of answering, without looking up from ironing, which was not a good sign. 

"You need my help with laundry?" Jaskier guessed as he sat on Geralt's bed. 

Geralt set the iron down and looked up at Jaskier. "I ran into Yennefer earlier… and we want to try to see if we can be just friends.”

Jaskier frowned. "Okay, so what does that have to do with me?"

"We're meeting for dinner at her place to talk and I want to make sure I don't... make a mistake."

"What mistake?"

"Hmmm." Geralt paused to consider his words, but Jaskier figured it out before Geralt could tell him. 

"You want to sleep with me so you're less tempted to sleep with Yennefer."

"That's not how I would have said it, but… I guess that is what I'm asking."

"Well, I'm not going to do that."

"Okay, that's fine I shouldn't have -" Geralt started, but before he could backtrack too much, Jaskier continued. 

“No, I have a better idea. I’ll be here, waiting for you to come back. That way, if you decide to sleep with Yennefer… You’ll be leaving me here,” he did a dramatic roll on the bed, “Alllll alone.”

Geralt snorted a laugh. 

“When are you going?”

“In an hour and a half,” Geralt said while hanging up his shirt. 

“I’m going to take a nap. Wake me up before you go-go.” Jaskier went to his room and laid down on top of his bed. He was asleep within minutes. 

Geralt woke Jaskier up, dressed nicely for his dinner. “I’m going now. I’ll text you when I’m on my way back.”

Jaskier rubbed his face. “Okay. See ya later.” As soon as Geralt left, Jaskier got out his phone and ordered delivery. As he lay in his bed waiting for his food, he finally let himself think over what he had been putting off for almost a week.

Did Geralt not want to kiss him?

He knew if he asked, Geralt probably would, just like he had with the cuddling. He was nothing if not accommodating - and not just to Jaskier. Geralt would do almost anything anyone asked of him if he could, he was that kind and considerate. (Not that he didn't have boundaries. Geralt drew firm boundaries on certain issues that he wouldn't compromise on, but Jaskier wasn't sure if this was one of those issues.) Jaskier didn't want Geralt to kiss him because Jaskier wanted him to, he wanted Geralt to kiss him because _Geralt_ wanted to. 

So he decided not to ask, because he couldn't find a way to ask Geralt without accidentally conveying how badly he wanted to. Instead, he would leave openings for Geralt to kiss him if he wanted, and if Geralt didn't take the chance, that would be his answer. 

Jaskier was waiting nervously for Geralt to get back. After eating he had changed his sheets and set out some lube and stared at his lingerie before deciding it was too much. (Especially if Geralt changed his mind and slept with Yennefer after all.) He wasn't sure what Geralt would want from him this time - there wasn't much he wasn't willing to do - but Geralt had said he had only used hands and mouth with his last FWB, who coincidentally was the only other man he had been with, so he felt pretty safe offering his mouth again.

He sat on the couch nervously flipping the channels on the TV, not really able to focus on anything, until Geralt texted him that he was on his way back - complete with a winky face. He sprang into action. He turned off the TV and all the lights in the apartment except for his bedroom, not quite as romantic as a trail of candles but hopefully just as efficient to lead Geralt to him. And it's not like he needed to be romantic anyway. He changed into his nicest boxers and softest undershirt in lieu of the lingerie he had foregone and sat on the bed to wait. 

He didn't have to wait long. He soon heard Geralt arriving and taking his shoes off in the foyer. "Jaskier?" he called into the dark apartment but didn't turn on any lights. After a moment, he appeared in Jaskier's doorway. 

"Oh hello," Jaskier said, lounging on his bed. "Imagine meeting you here." His pose and voice were seductive, but his eyes were playful. 

Geralt smiled and played along. "Oh, you know," he said, unbuttoning his shirt, "just passing through."

Jaskier watched him with hooded eyes as he undressed down to his undershirt and boxers, exactly matching Jaskier's level of dress. "Care to join me on the bed?"

"Hmmm, don't mind if I do." Geralt knelt on the bed next to Jaskier and moved to lay down, but stopped when Jaskier held up his hand. 

"Take your shirt off first. Let me touch you."

"You too," Geralt countered as he stripped, and Jaskier complied.

They knelt on the bed, facing each other. Geralt reached out, almost hesitantly, and touched Jaskier right over his sternum. His eyes were intent as he watched his hand move, palm and fingertips sliding down the center of Jaskier's chest and stomach. When he reached the waistband of Jaskier's boxers, he stopped but didn't take his hand away as he looked up at Jaskier's face. 

Jaskier was busy pulling the tie out of Geralt's hair. It was his plan to see if he could get Geralt to kiss him. He could just kiss Geralt himself, but if there was a reason Geralt hadn't kissed him yet, Jaskier didn't want to push. After Geralt's hair fell loose, Jaskier gently tucked it behind Geralt's ears, hands resting along his jawline after. He leaned closer, giving Geralt the opportunity to close the gap and kiss him if he wanted, but he didn't. Geralt's eyes flicked to Jaskier's lips, and his hand curled where it rested on Jaskier's soft tummy, but Geralt made no move to kiss Jaskier. 

Jaskier refused to let that steal his momentum. He slid his hands down until they were resting on Geralt's pecs. "Why don't you lay down?" he murmured in his most sultry tone. "Get comfortable on your back in the middle of the bed." 

Geralt lay down, eyes never leaving Jaskier for a minute. 

Jaskier settled himself on Geralt's thighs. He ran his hands over Geralt’s chest, gently circling his nipples. Geralt gave a sharp gasp, and Jaskier smiled, but let his hands rove lower. He scooted back and knelt in between Geralt’s legs. 

“Lift your hips.”

As Geralt lifted off the bed, Jaskier slid his boxers down, then let Geralt lift his legs so he could slide them all the way off. He lay completely bare before Jaskier, very relaxed and _very_ aroused. 

For some reason, tonight felt different than the other two times. Maybe it was because they both understood what they were doing, but there was nothing urgent about tonight, nothing frantic. They would get off; they would stay friends. Tomorrow they would be fine. With the stress of worrying about the future gone and Geralt laying trusting and wanting beneath him, Jaskier felt a sudden wave of overwhelming _lust._

He ran his hands up Geralt’s thighs until they rested on his hips. “Do you want my mouth again?” he offered.

“That would be amazing.”

The gentle admission almost took Jaskier’s breath away. “Okay, I can do that. Just relax and I'll take care of you.” 

He put his hands under Geralt’s knees and gently lifted. After Geralt had his feet flat on the bed, Jaskier rested his head between Geralt’s thighs and wrapped his hands around them. “Do you want to feed it to me?”

Geralt lifted his cock up and into Jaskier’s waiting mouth. “Mmmm,” Jaskier sighed as he slid down. Geralt rested his hand on Jaskier’s head, threaded his fingers through Jaskier’s hair, but didn’t make any effort to control his movement. 

Jaskier went to work. Spit slid down Geralt’s cock as Jaskier bobbed, using his grip on Geralt’s thighs as leverage. He let one hand slip off Geralt’s leg and used it to press on Geralt’s taint, then gently roll his balls in his hand. 

Geralt moaned and arched. He crossed his ankles and rested them on Jaskier’s back. 

Jaskier pulled off. “So I was wondering,” he said, holding up the bottle of lube that he had set aside earlier, “if you wanted me to finger you.”

“Fuck, yes, yeah, please do.”

“You got it,” Jaskier smirked while slicking his fingers. 

He put his mouth back to work and started slowly running his fingers up and down Geralt’s crack. Geralt tensed the first time Jaskier brushed his hole, so he pulled off just long enough to say “relax, relax.” He gave Geralt’s thigh a pat then started slowly circling Geralt’s hole. He hummed a little and when Geralt moaned he pushed the tip of his finger inside. 

The sound Geralt made when he was breached sent shockwaves down Jaskier’s spine. His own erection throbbed, and he started shifting to give himself some friction. By the time Jaskier got two fingers in he was grinding down in earnest while Geralt gripped the sheets with both fists. With two fingers, he started circling Geralt's prostate in shrinking spirals, getting closer and closer until -

“Fuck! Jaskier! Yes!” Geralt jolted when Jaskier finally started stroking instead of avoiding it. He whined and seemed a little frantic, tense but letting Jaskier touch him and suck on him and bob and grind. 

Jaskier had never seen Geralt like this, and it was a sight he would never forget. Geralt, in many ways the strongest person Jaskier knew, was vulnerable and falling apart for him. He gasped and writhed, but never did anything to take control back, perfectly content to take whatever Jaskier gave him. And Jaskier wanted to give him everything. Starting with one hell of an orgasm. 

He bobbed faster, curling his fingers in the way Geralt responded to best. Geralt gasped and tensed and came with a cry. Jaskier worked him through it gently, while grinding his own throbbing cock down into the bed. 

When Geralt began to be too sensitive, Jaskier pulled back. He rolled onto his back, resting his head on Geralt’s thigh, and shoved his hand into his own boxers. He pulled out his aching cock and started stroking it, hard and fast, desperately. 

“Let me help you.” Geralt had recovered enough to be interested. 

Jaskier waved him off, “I’m almost done. I, ah…” He came, splattering on his own chest. 

He panted as he lay content between Geralt’s legs, as if there were nowhere he’d rather be. Still panting with an open smile on his face, he rolled his head to look at Geralt. Geralt looked back with his brow furrowed. 

“Why are you frowning? I worked way too hard for you to be frowning right now.”

“I wanted to do that.” Geralt gestured towards Jaskier. 

“Do what? Come on my chest? You can next time if you want.”

“No, I wanted to get you off. I could have helped.”

“You don’t need to feel obligated…”

“I don’t feel obligated!" Geralt scoffed. "I like to! If I just wanted to get off, I could do that myself. My favorite part of sex is getting my partner off. Nothing turns me on more than watching them come and knowing I did that to them.”

“...That’s actually _really hot._ Yennefer was a lucky woman.”

"Hmm," Geralt looked awkward. 

“Speaking of Yennefer, how did tonight go?” It wasn’t Jaskier’s best move, bringing up Geralt’s ex mid-afterglow, but he had been wondering all night. 

“It went well, We talked about our relationship and the reasons it didn’t work out. We wanted different things out of it. We’ll be okay as friends, though, without the extra expectations.”

“Mmm, I’m glad. I know that it was kind of bothering you.”

“She invited us to a party next weekend.” Geralt started gently scratching his fingers in Jaskier’s hair. 

“That was kind of her. Wait, ‘us?’”

“Yeah, she said that now that we aren’t dating, she would try to extend the olive branch to you.”

“Hmm, well maybe I will go and have my own ‘see if I can be friends with Yennefer’ talk.”

There was a restful silence for a moment, then Geralt said “come here. Per the rules, I have to cuddle you before I fall asleep and I don’t think you sleeping in my crotch counts.” 

Jaskier shuffled up beside him as Geralt reached off the bed to grab one of their discarded undershirts for Jaskier to clean himself with. As he wiped his chest, he noticed the pursed look Geralt was giving his mess, as if it had personally offended him. 

"Tell you what, if it bothers you that much, tomorrow morning I'm all yours. You wanna get me off? Go ham." 

"Ugh, don't say go ham like that. And are you sure you want to wait for tomorrow? You don’t want to go for another round tonight?”

“Neither of us could go another round tonight. I’m exhausted from work. You’re already half asleep. We’ll wait for tomorrow and that way I’ll be up for whatever exciting thing I can see in your eyes you’re already planning.”

“Hmmm.” Geralt smiled contentedly and smugly as he wrapped an arm around Jaskier. Within minutes they were both asleep. 


	6. Geralt's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night Jaskier gave Geralt blanket permission to get him off. This morning Geralt takes Jaskier up on his offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me for every word and somehow ended up being twice as long as it was supposed to be, but I finally am satisfied with it. I hope you enjoy it. <3

Jaskier woke to the prickly feeling he was being watched. 

He rolled over to see Geralt, head propped up, looking at him. 

“Are you watching me sleep? Creep.”

“I was waiting for you to wake up.” Geralt’s eyes were bright with excitement. 

“Well, now I’m up. How do you want me?”

“I want you to get up, I’ll make us breakfast, then I want you to take a shower and meet me in my room.”

That was not quite what Jaskier was expecting, but hearing Geralt take charge like that was very hot and so he wasn’t complaining. 

After breakfast, before he headed to the shower, Jaskier took a moment to add a line to the list of Rules. 

  1. **G gets J off**



It was a bit of a predicament, Jaskier thought. What does one put on after a shower when they know they will immediately take it back off - or have it taken off? His mind flicked briefly to his lingerie, but somehow that seemed worse than naked or just a towel. He decided on boxers and his robe. 

He got to Geralt's room to see that he had prepared for him. Geralt, dressed only in a loose pair of sweatpants, had set out two large, soft towels on the bed, laid out open next to each other. Off to the side, he had set Jaskier’s weighted blanket that he must have retrieved from the couch, and on the nightstand, there were a few bottles and tubes, but Jaskier couldn’t tell what they were just by looking. What did Geralt have planned?

“Are you ready?” Geralt set his phone on the other nightstand and walked to the doorway where Jaskier was standing. 

“I’m all yours,” Jaskier replied with a smile. 

Geralt scooped him up and carried him to the bed. He laid him gently in the middle of the bed. He walked to the end of the bed and climbed on so he was kneeling between Jaskier’s legs. He gently undid Jaskier’s robe and opened it like he was unwrapping a precious gift. His eyes, which had been playful, turned soft and affectionate as he ran a hand over Jaskier's torso, skimming through the hair on his chest. “Jaskier, you’re beautiful. You’re so fucking sexy.” But when he looked at Jaskier's face, his eyes turned wolfish and predatory as he gave a hungry smile, then reached down and tugged Jaskier's boxers off. 

_I'm not going to survive this,_ Jaskier thought _. He's going to eat me alive._

Geralt reached down and fondled Jaskier’s cock, leisurely pumping it until it was fully hard. “Just a quick one to start off,” he said. “Just to take the edge off.” Then he bent forward and swallowed it down. 

Jaskier gasped as his cock hit the back of Geralt’s throat. He bucked his hips involuntarily. Geralt pulled off, though he kept pumping Jaskier’s cock with his hand, and said “some other time, if you want, you can fuck my mouth. This time I just want you to relax and let me take care of you.” 

As promised, it was surprisingly quick. Jaskier rolled his hips, but he managed to keep from bucking again. Geralt sucked him off messily and with enthusiasm. Especially for just having gotten off the night before, Jaskier finished almost embarrassingly fast. 

"How are you feeling?" Geralt was gently wiping the extra slobber off Jaskier's thighs. 

"Good. Not too bad."

"Hmm." Geralt climbed off the end of the bed and went to the nightstand. Grabbing his phone, he turned on his Bluetooth speaker and started playing some ambient sounds. Then, after picking up one of the bottles, he went back to the end of the bed. 

"Did you put on ocean waves?”

"I knew if I put on music, you might get distracted by it. I thought this would be more relaxing for you."

"You already got me off, but you implied that we're just getting started, and now you're warming lube in your hands, so I'm very curious what you're going to do to me to the sound of ocean waves." 

"This isn't lube, it's massage lotion. It's chamomile scented. I'm going to give you a massage." 

“You’re going to give me a massage?” Jaskier asked, incredulous.

“I know you’ve been very stressed this week with work and family, so I thought I would help you relax. Sex doesn’t have to be the _only_ benefit of this arrangement.”

Jaskier watched Geralt get settled on the settee bench at the foot of the bed. He dimmed the lights with a remote and put a dab of lotion on his hands. Before he started the massage, he looked up and saw Jaskier watching him. 

“What’s going on in that overthinking head of yours? I’m trying to get you to relax but I can almost hear the whirring sound coming from your head.”

“I was just thinking….” Jaskier didn’t know how to say this. “I was just thinking how nice it is that you’re doing this for _me.”_

Geralt didn’t reply, but Jaskier recognized his silence as waiting for him to continue and elaborate, so he did. 

“You know how last night, you slept with me because you couldn’t sleep with Yen? And before that, it was because the woman in the club didn’t work out. And before that, it was because your date went badly. So I was just thinking that it was nice that this time you are sleeping with me… I don’t know how to say it. On purpose, I guess? It's not for someone else; it's for _me.”_

“You think I’ve been sleeping with you, what, as a consolation prize? I didn’t get to bang the woman I wanted so I settled for you instead?” A few emotions flicked across his face before it settled on anger. 

“It doesn’t bother me-” Jaskier began to placate, but that somehow made it worse. Geralt’s face turned pained and he interrupted. 

“Well, it bothers me. I don’t want you to think… you’re not….” He let out a huff as he collected himself. “You’re not a last-minute substitute for the women I would prefer. I’m sorry I made you think that it wasn’t about you this whole time.”

“I forgive you. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“It’s a bigger deal than you think. But I don’t want to have that conversation right now.” He applied a dollop of massage lotion to his hands and rubbed them together. “Right now I want to show you just how about you this has been the whole time.”

What could he say to that? "Okay." Jaskier dropped his head back on the pillow as Geralt grabbed one of his feet and started firmly massaging them. 

After massaging Jaskier's feet, he moved up to his calves, then thighs. Skipping his crotch, where his cock was starting to become interested again, Geralt instead straddled Jaskier’s thighs to have better access to his chest. As he worked Jaskier’s pecs, he didn’t stop himself from letting his hands roam a little too much over his nipples. When he was done massaging, he gave the left nipple one final flick and said “okay, roll over so I can get your back.”

Geralt moved off him and Jaskier rolled over, settling on the second towel. Geralt gave him a moment to get comfortable before straddling his thighs again. As Geralt began massaging his back, Jaskier closed his eyes, finally able to hide his face from Geralt’s intent and focused look. As he continued to relax, Jaskier let his mind wander.

While he had been in his fair share of relationships, as well as having had engaged in more casual sex, he took pride in the fact that he had always been the giver. _He_ was the one who went above and beyond for his partner. No one had ever cared for him like this. 

And of course, it had to be Geralt, friends-with-benefits Geralt, instead of any of his actual lovers, who saw how desperately he had wanted this. Even though Geralt wasn’t in love with him, there was no doubt that he _cared._ He showed his care with little things, the way he would fix Jaskier’s favorite foods if Jaskier was having a bad day, the way he listened when Jaskier got stuck with a composition, the way he agreed to cuddle him after sex with no questions asked. And now, he showed how much he cared for Jaskier by spending an hour giving him a full body massage with no expectation of anything in return. It wasn’t quite fair, that out of all his romantic relationships, the one who loved him most was the person who wasn’t _in love_ with him. 

It wasn’t enough to make him sob, but he couldn’t help the few silent tears that rolled into the pillow beneath him as Geralt worked the last of the tension out of his back. 

“How do you feel?”

“Mmmm,” Jaskier replied, almost too relaxed to speak.

Geralt nudged him. “My goal was to get you relaxed enough to be honest, but not so relaxed that you will agree with anything I say.”

“You nailed it. That’s exactly how relaxed I feel.”

“Hmmm. How do I know you’re not just agreeing with me about how relaxed you are?”

Even though Geralt couldn’t see it, Jaskier rolled his eyes. “I’ll give an example. I’m relaxed enough that a compelling reason could convince me that we can have salad for dinner, but not so relaxed that I would agree to your weird vegetable casserole.”

“Perfect. Okay, here is my question: yes or no, would you be okay with my edging you right now?” Geralt’s voice was casual with a hint of nerves. 

“That depends. How long are you thinking about?”

“That’s up to you. You would be the one to call it. I just want to take my time with you then give you an overwhelming orgasm.”

“Ah, a man of simple tastes.” They both laughed softly. “Sure, you can edge me. How do you want me?”

“Just like this, if that's okay.” Geralt gave his butt a pat.

"That's great." His throat was dry. 

If someone had asked Jaskier what Geralt, given _carte blanche_ with Jaskier's body would choose to do, he never would have guessed this. But sure enough, Geralt gently parted Jaskier's cheeks, bent down, and put his tongue to work. 

The long, slow sweep of Geralt's tongue up his crack made Jaskier's mind go blank. He repeated the motion, this time with a series of little licks. Jaskier knew that if Geralt hadn't so thoroughly relaxed him with the massage, he would be arching off the bed, keening with pleasure. 

Even though Geralt's blowjob had provided a completely satisfactory orgasm, Geralt's hands having been on him for a solid hour had gotten Jaskier worked up enough that his second orgasm built quickly. As Geralt's tongue made lazy circles, heat started building inside Jaskier. 

Before he reached his tipping point, he gasped out a warning. "Geralt!"

Geralt pulled back as Jaskier took deep, grounding breaths. Geralt gently stroked his thigh as Jaskier focused on getting a hold of himself. As Jaskier settled, Geralt turned his head and rested the side of his face on Jaskier's rump. 

After Jaskier recovered, he turned to look at Geralt, realized the position they were in, and chuckled quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"Us. We're _cheek to cheek_."

Geralt rolled his eyes and gave Jaskier's ass a pinch. "Let me know before I get started; are you done edging or do you want another round?"

"I can go again."

Geralt lifted his head, gently parted Jaskier's cheeks, and dove back in. 

It wasn't as if Jaskier hadn't seen Geralt's determined focus before. His dedication to his classes had meant hours of studying. When they had first moved in together, after a trip to the furniture store Geralt had spent almost an entire day putting together their furniture with careful deliberation. When they had found Roach, alone and too young to have been separated from her mother, Geralt had steadfastly fed her every two hours around the clock for days. 

It was just that he had never seen Geralt turn this focus on _him._

If the first round was the equivalent of a leisurely stroll, this time Geralt performed like a jackhammer, each lick fast and firm. His tongue furled and breached Jaskier's hole, darting in and out almost feverishly. His precision was merciless and Jaskier couldn’t help but respond. 

Jaskier's body was at war with itself, desperate to move and writhe under Geralt's ministrations, but too lax to accomplish any motion. Instead, it all came out in sound. Jaskier moaned. He keened. He whined and panted. And just before it all became too much, Geralt pulled away again. 

Jaskier whimpered at the loss, his heart pounding. Geralt ran soothing hands up and down the sides of his hips. His brain was still fuzzy and relaxed from the massage and now almost frantic for release. Geralt shushed and soothed him until he was able to calm himself the rest of the way. 

“How are you doing?”

“Uuuuhhh,” Jaskier moaned. “I think you're trying to kill me. Is this revenge for something? Whatever it was, I’ll do it again.”

“You mean you won’t do it again?”

“No, I will.”

Geralt chuckled. “What do you think? Are you ready for your next round? Do you want to finish this time?”

“No to both. I need a few more seconds first. And I want to go one last round before we’re done. Unless you’re getting tired and want to be done?”

Jaskier craned his head to look at Geralt who looked back with a charmed expression. Instead of answering he turned his head and gave Jaskier’s bottom a soft bite, not enough to hurt or leave a mark, just enough to be felt. He paused there a few seconds before he lifted off and said “I can go another round. Ready now?”

This round was different than the other two. Geralt spread out his attention; while he didn't stop laving with his tongue, he also added his hands. His thumb massaged firm circles on Jaskier’s taint, his hand fondled and rolled Jaskier’s balls. Geralt lavished attention on all Jaskier’s most sensitive parts except his cock, which lay leaking and neglected underneath him. 

The constant barrage of touching and caressing had Jaskier worked back up before very long at all, but he didn’t want it to end. He held off coming until Geralt noticed his effort and lifted himself off of him. He lay on his side next to Jaskier and didn’t even wait for him to completely get himself back under control before he asked “Is the offer to come on your chest still good?”

“You can come wherever you want, as long as I come, too,” Jaskier gritted out, finally down from the edge.

Geralt rolled Jaskier over, then smoothed down his hair to make sure he had settled comfortably. He paused, frowned, and wiped Jaskier’s cheek, his thumb coming away wet.

“Good tears,” Jaskier promised before Geralt could ask. He nodded. 

Geralt stood, removed his sweatpants, and moved until he was positioned over Jaskier. He lowered his hips carefully to line himself up with Jaskier's cock. Then he started moving, grinding and thrusting their cocks together. 

“Oh, fuck, finally!” Jaskier gasped out. Geralt seemed to feel the same way as he set an aggressive pace. Finally able to see Geralt’s face and see the pure _want_ in his eyes, Jaskier finally gave in to the impulse to _move._ He arched his back and pressed harder against Geralt, who drew a quick breath in surprise. Their faces were so close and Jaskier could feel Geralt’s hair brushing against him as they moved. Geralt tipped his head forward and leaned his forehead against Jaskier’s. 

Jaskier looked at Geralt’s eyes, his mouth, his moving body. They were so close. The sudden intimacy was overwhelming and only added to the heat coiling and building in him.

“I know you’re close. You don’t have to hold back. Come when you’re ready. Come for me.”

Throwing his head back, Jaskier came.

Geralt kept moving as he worked Jaskier through his orgasm. When Jaskier finally stopped, Geralt shifted so he wouldn’t overstimulate him, and without breaking his rhythm began rubbing his leaking cock against the front of Jaskier’s hip. His eyes closed in concentration, and it wasn’t long before he came, too, their come mixing on Jaskier’s chest. 

He rolled to lay beside Jaskier and looked at his friend’s peaceful face as he settled himself. When his breathing was normal, he began to clean up. 

He gently wiped Jaskier's chest clean. With his other hand, he thumbed soothing circles on Jaskier's wrist. When he finished he turned to leave, but found Jaskier, without opening his eyes or moving any more than this, had grabbed his hand. 

"Don't leave me," he murmured. 

"I'm just going to put this away and wash out my mouth. I'll be right back, okay?" Jaskier didn't let go. "The sooner I finish this, the sooner I can come back and hold you."

He gently extracted himself from Jaskier's grip, who whined at the loss, and left for the bathroom. When he got back, Jaskier hadn't moved at all. Geralt climbed into the other side of the bed and sat with his back resting against the headboard. He pulled Jaskier up so his back was reclining against Geralt's chest, wrapped his arms around him, and let him rest there until he came back to himself. 

As Jaskier’s mind cleared he felt Geralt holding him, his finger’s spinning absentminded swirls in Jaskier’s chest hair. He had switched the ocean sounds to gentle instrumental music and was quietly humming along. Jaskier could feel the rumbling in his chest. He sighed contentedly. 

“Are you back now?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

Geralt shifted them so he could look Jaskier in the face. "Still think you're a stand-in? Or do you understand that it's been about you this whole time?"

"I think I'm getting there." Even if he disagreed his mind was in no shape to argue. 

"No one else could have convinced me to do this, this friends-with-benefits thing. There's no one I trust as much as you to not let this ruin us, ruin our friendship. You're not a consolation prize, you're the only one in the running."

“Okay,” Jaskier answered, overwhelmed. 

“You’re not just a body for me to use. You’re my best friend. Do you understand?”

"Well, I guess you proved that point pretty well."

"Hmmm," Geralt sounded content.

"Do you mind if I ask you something, though?"

"Go ahead."

"What inspired this?"

"Hmmm. Do you remember when you were talking to, what's-his-name, Derek, a few years ago? It was not long after Yen and I got together."

“Ah, Derek with the beautiful brown eyes.” He had met Derek after a coffee shop gig and the spark was immediate. He had fallen hard and fast and had thought this would finally be the relationship that would help him move on from his crush on Geralt. They had dated for three months but Jaskier unintentionally had put too much pressure on Derek and it had broken their relationship. When Derek left him the same night as Geralt and Yennefer were celebrating their 6 month anniversary, he had never felt so alone. “Of course I remember him.”

“You were so into him. And when you broke up you were devastated, and invited me with you to ‘help you drink your sadness away.’ I think your exact words were ‘healing hurting with alcohol.’”

“I remember this, but what does it have to do with anything?”

“Well, after you were sufficiently wasted, you started talking about Derek. Specifically, about how good he was in bed. You said that he was the best you’d ever had and that one memorable time he ate your ass for hours. You said, and this is a direct quote, it stuck in my head because of how you said it, that there was nothing you loved more than 'getting your ass ate.'”

“Nooooo,” Jaskier said weakly, vaguely embarrassed but not enough to regret it if this was the outcome. 

“So last night, when you said I could get you off this morning, I wanted to make it really good.”

“Don’t lie. You didn’t want it to be good. You wanted to be my new best. You were being competitive with Derek, who probably doesn’t even remember me.” 

“Hmm, maybe so.”

Jaskier waited because he knew Geralt wanted to know, but he was going to make him ask. And sure enough… 

“So?” Geralt prompted.

“So what?”

“Was it better than Derek?”

“Hmmm, let me think.” Jaskier was not in the habit of ranking and comparing his partners, but in this case, the answer was clear. Derek was still better. Maybe not technique-wise, but emotionally. Derek had kissed him. Derek had, however briefly, loved him. Geralt didn’t and, no matter his skill, this thought refused to settle in Jaskier’s brain enough for him to fully enjoy it. “Definitely top 5.” He said it as a joke to keep Geralt from getting offended. 

Geralt scoffed and jostled Jaskier. 

“What are your plans for today?”

“This afternoon I’m going to work on the film score some more. Tomorrow I’m going to visit Aunt Juliana. But right now, I’m going to take a _nap._ I worked overtime this week and then you wore me out.” Jaskier yawned. “What about you?” 

“I have to review my notes from my forestry class, and at some point today I need to buy groceries. I might go to the gym or for a run later, but… oh.”

Jaskier was asleep. 

Jaskier woke in Geralt’s arms. Geralt had one arm wrapped around him and was scrolling his phone with his other. 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. How are you feeling?” Geralt must have noticed him moving.

“Too well rested for this to have been a short nap. Why didn’t you get up? This can’t have been comfortable.” 

“I didn’t want to wake you. I’ve never seen someone sleep so deeply, it would have been a shame to disturb you. And I wasn’t that uncomfortable, so I didn’t mind.”

“Hmm.” That had implications that Jaskier’s sleepy brain didn’t want to think about right now. So instead he said, “take me to brunch.”

“It’s too late for brunch. I’ll take you to lunch.” 

“It’s not too late! How long did I sleep?”

“If you start the meal after noon, it’s just lunch with drinks,” Geralt said as if it was common knowledge.

“Not if you still eat breakfast foods.”

“Then it’s breakfast for lunch with drinks.”

Jaskier stared at him a minute. “I’m beginning to understand why you claimed you’ve never been to brunch before. You’ve made up too many fake rules about it. But fine, we’ll do it your way. Take me to breakfast for lunch with drinks.”

“Where do you want to go?” Geralt asked, then paused for a moment and said at the same time as Jaskier, “Tito’s for the raspberry crepes.”

“Stop pretending you know everything about me! I’m not that predictable!”

“You’re not predictable and I’m not pretending. Watch, I’ll write down three outfits while you get dressed, and I’ll bet you that your outfit will be one of those three. Loser pays for lunch.”

“You’re on!” Jaskier didn’t even bother grabbing his robe as he got up to go to his room. “Have fun paying for _brunch!”_

10 minutes later, Jaskier exited his room wearing his blue floral blouse and lavender jeans. An hour and a half later, Jaskier paid for lunch ( _“Brunch!”)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we finally get to meet.... Yennefer! I'm excited to try my hand at writing her. 
> 
> When will the next chapter be posted? That's going to be a surprise to both of us!


	7. Yennefer's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jaskier gets a little too drunk at Yennefer's party, he accidentally puts Geralt in an awkward spot. Yennefer makes a surprising offer.

"That was beautiful, Button," Aunt Juliana praised before the last notes had even faded. "I think this is your best composition yet, I really do." 

Jaskier turned around on the piano bench to look at her, beaming. "Thank you. I think so, too. I'm very excited about this score."

"I can tell you worked very hard on it. You should be proud, Love. You've come a long way." 

Looking at his watch, Jaskier stood up. “I have to go. Yennefer invited us to a get-together at her place, so I have to go to get ready for that.”

“Yennefer? As in Geralt’s ex-girlfriend?” 

“Yes, the one and only,” Jaskier confirmed wryly. 

“Hmm,” Aunt Juliana had some thoughts about it, but she kept them to herself. “Well, good luck. I mean, have fun!”

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “I will. Let me know how your follow-up goes on Monday.”

“I will.” She kissed him on the top of his head. “Take care, love. I’ll talk to you soon.”

It wasn’t often that Jaskier was ready before Geralt, but this was one of those rare occasions. Geralt finally emerged from the bedroom and had the audacity to ask “are you ready to go?”

“I’ve been ready,” Jaskier called from the recliner. He threw off the weighted blanket he had been using to calm himself and stood. “I was waiting for you. I ordered a ride and it will be here in five minutes.”

“Alright, let me feed Roach her dinner, and then we can wait downstairs.” 

With Roach happily fed, Jaskier (with a churning feeling in his gut) followed Geralt out on their way to Yennefer’s party. 

When they arrived at the party, Jaskier was surprised to see he had several friends there. 

“Essi, you traitor,” He commented under his breath. 

“What was that?” Geralt asked.

“I thought  _ we _ got Essi in the breakup.”

Geralt rolled his eyes, but Jaskier made his way over to where his friend was standing. 

“Hello, Essi. I didn’t expect to see you here,” he said accusingly.

Essi turned slowly to face him, flipping her hair out of her eyes fruitlessly. “Oh, hello, Jaskier. You just walked in the door and you’re already starting drama?”

"You're friends with Yennefer?" he hissed.

"Yes,” Essi said, and leisurely took a sip from her drink. “Yennefer is great. The only reason you didn't like her is because she was dating your crush."

“I can’t believe you did this to me.”

“Did what, Jaskier? Stayed friends with someone you don’t like? It hasn’t affected you. I’ve been friends with her this whole time and you never even knew until thirty seconds ago. Don’t be petty. It’s not a good look on you. I’m going to say hi to Geralt. Get yourself together before you cause a scene.”

Jaskier seethed but didn’t respond. He  _ knew  _ he was being petty. There was no reason for Essi to not be friends with Yennefer, but it still somehow felt like a betrayal. The person he had confided in while Geralt and Yennefer had been dating was now chatting calmly with Geralt - and Yennefer who greeted him with a warm hug. 

Jaskier turned away and took a deep breath. He hated when Essi was right, but he needed to get his act together. Breathing deeply again, he decided that no matter what happened, he would be pleasant and outgoing. Mr. Amiable, just like he had always had to be at work and when networking. With one last big exhale, he grabbed a drink and made his way back to his friends. 

“Yennefer! Thank you for inviting us.”

“Thank you, Jaskier, I’m glad you could make it.” 

As they exchanged a firm handshake, he commented “Your house is lovely. It’s beautifully decorated.”

“That’s very kind of you to say. I’m still working on restoring the upstairs, but I am quite satisfied with how the downstairs turned out.”

“Is that a Selmy I see hanging in your dining room? I went to her exhibit back in March. I like her style, but as far as modern impressionists go, I prefer Vasquez.”

Yennefer laughed at his attempts to hobnob. “Relax, Julian. It's not that kind of party. Let your hair down a little. The fun is just getting started.”

She winked and before he could ask why she had called him by his first name (and how she knew it) she sashayed away to mingle with her guests. 

His face burning, Jaskier turned back to Geralt and Essi. 

“That was painful to watch, Jask,” Essi told him. 

“It was worse to live it,” he admitted. “At least it's over. Come on, Geralt. I’m going to get completely sloshed and I’m taking you right along with me.”

After everyone had met and mingled, Yennefer made an announcement. “It's time for the traditional game of Never! Have! I! Ever! Anyone who wants to play, pour yourself five shots. Last one still in wins.”

“Come on,” Essi said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to where the shots were being poured. Reaching behind, he grabbed Geralt's hand, and the three of them joined the game.

“Alright! Circle up around this table!” Yennefer called. “Everyone starts with five. I’ll go first! Never have I ever been a guest at one of Yennefer’s parties.”

When that was met with a chorus of boos, she laughed and tried again. “Never have I ever gone skinny-dipping… yet!”

A few people drank, Jaskier among them, and the Pavetta, who was next to Yennefer said “never have I ever slept with a coworker.”

Play continued around the table, every laughing and joking until someone said “Never Have I Ever slept with someone in this room.”

Geralt and Yennefer both drank, but no one else did. Jaskier reached for his drink but flinched and reached away at the last second. He and Geralt hadn’t talked about whether or not their hooking up was something they wanted other people to know about and he wasn’t about to ruin everything for just a game. 

“What was that, Jask?” Essi asked. “Have you slept with someone in this room? Who? The only other people who drank are Geralt and Yen, who dated.”

Yennefer looked from Jaskier to Geralt and her eyebrows flew up as she realized. 

“What are you hiding, Jaskier?” Pavetta teased from across the table.

“I just realized that my sex life is none of anyone’s business,” he said, but he knew it was a weak defense. 

“Since when? Name one relationship or hookup you haven’t told me about,” Essi argued.

“There have been some,” he snapped. 

“Why won't you tell us?” 

While he tried to stammer out enough of an answer for them to get off his case, but before he could come up with anything deflective enough, the answer came from beside him.

"He doesn't want to say because I'm not out."

Everyone turned to look at Geralt. 

Essi’s mouth dropped open. “What?” She turned to Jaskier. “You slept with Geralt and you didn’t tell me?” she hissed in his ear.

“Geralt, you didn’t tell me that you and Jaskier had gotten together,” Yennefer chided. 

“We’re not…” Jaskier protested weakly.

“We’re not together,” Geralt answered. “It’s… casual.”

Every person at the table turned to look at Jaskier, who was wishing he had never come to this stupid party. Essi looked furious. 

“I see,” Yennefer said in a strange tone. “Well, drink your shot, Jaskier. I think it’s Sabrina’s turn next.”

Jaskier drank his shot. “That’s my fifth. I’m out. Excuse me, I have to use the restroom.”

He stumbled away from the table, eyes burning. Geralt, Yennefer, and Essi watched him go. 

As soon as the game was over, Yennefer found him nursing a glass of water in her kitchen. 

They eyed each other warily, before Yennefer, of all things, apologized. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you in such an awkward situation.”

Jaskier shrugged. “It’s how the game goes. It just wasn’t something we’d talked about, whether or not we wanted other people to know.”

“Still.” 

They stood quietly next to each other for a moment before Yennefer spoke again. “Do you want-” she huffed a laugh. “I don’t know how to say this without sounding like a kindergartener. Do you want to be friends?”

“What?” Of all the things Yennefer could have said, that was probably one he expected the least.

“I think we may be able to be friends now that I’m not dating your crush and you aren’t closer to my boyfriend than I am.”

Jaskier considered, then made his choice. “If you are really extending an olive branch, then there is one thing I want.”

“Oh?”

“Apparently, I talk about what I like in bed when I’m drunk. And over the years, Geralt has listened and taken notes. And now he’s beating me.”

“He’s _ what _ ?”

Realizing what it sounded like, Jaskier reworded. “No, I mean he’s winning. He’s too good. I need to know: what is Geralt’s favorite thing in bed?”

“I’ve never understood your relationship,” Yennefer said with a shake of her head. “Okay, if you’re brave enough to ask his ex what he likes in bed, I guess I can tell you.” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Nothing is coming to mind for what he likes in bed, but something he likes almost more than sex it seemed sometimes is kissing. Once we started dating it was like he couldn’t keep his mouth off of me. He used to do what I would call ‘sneak attacks’ where he would appear out of nowhere, kiss me senseless, then go back to whatever he was doing. Does he do that with you?”

Jaskier looked pained. 

“If it bothered you so much to hear, you shouldn’t have asked,” Yennefer commented. 

“No, it's not that. It's just that…. We haven’t kissed. I think he doesn’t want to because we’re only friends with benefits and not actually dating.”

Yennefer looked surprised. “He hasn’t kissed you?” Jaskier shook his head. “How odd.

“Well, in that case, I do remember one thing he particularly likes in bed. Talking. Not necessarily just dirty talking, though he does like that, but he prefers… really sweet talk. Like dirty talk, but romantic. He absolutely melts for it.”

“Oh.” That, at least, Jaskier could do.

“I trust that talking will not be… difficult for you.”

“We were doing so well. You just couldn’t end this conversation without at least one barb. You’re saying I talk too much?”

Yennefer laughed. “Good luck with him. He’s a lot of work, but he’s worth it.” 

“Is he?” Jaskier gave her a pointed look.

“Even though we weren’t compatible long term, I don’t regret our relationship or the effort I put into it and getting to know Geralt. I’m glad that we are trying to be friends again; I would hate to have lost him. Ah, here he comes.”

“Are you two getting along?” Geralt asked as he joined them in the kitchen.

“Surprisingly, yes.” 

“What were you talking about?” Geralt asked, looking between them. 

“Oh,” Yennefer answered smoothly, “I was just telling Jaskier about the new restaurant I wanted to go to. Giovanni’s.”

“And I was about to tell her that I can probably get her a reservation. I’m friends with the chef.” That was sort of an oversimplification, but it was true enough. 

“Could you really?” Yennefer sounded surprised.

“Let me know when you want to go. I’ll see what I can do.”

Reaching into her pocket, Yennefer pulled out her phone. “Let me give you my number so I can get back to you on that.” 

While Jaskier and Yennefer entered their numbers in each other’s phones, Geralt mentioned that he wanted to order a ride home. “Unless you want to stay a little longer?”

“Are you kidding? There’s nothing I’d rather do than get the hell out of dodge. Let me say goodbye to Essi then I’m ready to go.”

He found Essi talking to Pavetta, but when she saw him walking towards them, she ended the conversation to turn and greet him. “Well, that was a bit of a clusterfuck.”

“This has been one of the worst nights of my life, Essi, you have no idea.”

“No, I have some of an idea. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm okay. Geralt called us a ride, so we're leaving. Essi, I'll talk to you later." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and met Geralt by the door. 

When they got outside and were standing on the sidewalk waiting for their ride home to arrive, Jaskier desperately wanted to apologize but wasn’t sure how to bring it up. Finally, he just blurted out, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Geralt answered immediately. 

“If I hadn’t been so drunk, I wouldn’t have almost taken that shot. I put you in a situation where you felt forced to come out. I should have been more careful.”

“Jaskier, I was already out to almost everyone there as demi. Yen is out and proud as bi. I was always going to come out as interested in men eventually. It was inevitable.”

Just then their ride arrived. As they climbed in, Jaskier acquiesced. 

“I think the only thing that was inevitable was me making an ass of myself in front of Yennefer. But if you say it's forgiven, I’ll accept that.”

  
  


Jaskier stood in the hallway outside his room. He didn’t want to sleep alone. He knew there was no reason for him to ask to sleep with Geralt, and he was in no shape for a romp tonight, but he was drunk and a little sad and he wanted to cuddle. Geralt, who had stopped to take his boots off in the foyer and clean up the mess Jaskier had made by just throwing his coat and shoes on the floor, finally made his way past Jaskier to his bedroom. He undressed and got in bed. 

Jaskier was illuminated by the hall light, still standing across from his own bedroom, staring in, but not making any move to go inside and go to bed. Geralt sighed. 

“Turn the hall light off and get in here,” he called. Jaskier snapped out of whatever haze he had been in and turned to look at Geralt. After a second’s pause, he turned off the hall light and joined Geralt in his room. He shucked off his clothes down to his underwear and crawled in bed. 

“Come here,” Geralt said in an insincere grumble. When Jaskier was close enough, Geralt wrapped his arms around him. “Is this what you wanted?”

Jaskier nodded. Geralt sighed, pretending to be inconvenienced, and began gently stroking his back. It didn’t take much time at all for Jaskier to slip into sleep. 


	8. Jaskier and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt had just gotten home from a run when Jaskier walked in. 
> 
> “Hey, I was just going to throw this frozen lasagna in the oven for dinner then hop in the shower.” He turned around and saw Jaskier’s face. “What’s wrong?”
> 
> “I need you to do me a favor.” Jaskier looked like he wanted to bang his head against the wall. 
> 
> “Of course,” Geralt said immediately. “Whatever you need.”
> 
> “Don’t say that until you know what it is. In fact, I’m going to take it back. I want you to do me a favor, but if you don’t want to I can do it myself.”
> 
> “Jaskier, I want to help you. What do you need?”
> 
> “I need to get railed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact! The working title for this chapter was "Jaskier Gets Railed"

“Mr. Pancratz, thank you for meeting us. I’m afraid we have a bit of bad news. While we were quite satisfied with the score you composed for us, we have ultimately decided to go in a different direction. I’m sure you know Valdo Marx, he mentioned you used to be classmates.”

\-----

_ Two new voicemails. First new voicemail from Essi: _

“Jaskier are you insane? There’s no way I can see that this will end well for you. And I can’t even threaten to beat up Geralt when you inevitably get hurt because this is entirely your own fault. There’s stupid, then there’s this mess you’ve gotten yourself into.”

_ Second new voicemail from Aunt Juliana: _

“Button, I promised to tell you how my doctor’s appointment went. We got the results from the test and it looks like the initial time frame was a bit optimistic. They said I probably only have half as long as they first thought. I’m okay, I just wish I had a little more time with you.”

\-----

Geralt had just gotten home from a run when Jaskier walked in. 

“Hey, I was just going to throw this frozen lasagna in the oven for dinner then hop in the shower.” He turned around and saw Jaskier’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“I need you to do me a favor.” Jaskier looked like he wanted to bang his head against the wall. 

“Of course,” Geralt said immediately. “Whatever you need.”

“Don’t say that until you know what it is. In fact, I’m going to take it back. I  _ want _ you to do me a favor, but if you don’t want to I can do it myself.”

“Jaskier, I want to help you. What do you need?”

“I need to get railed.”

That was clearly not what Geralt was expecting. Jaskier knew he was making a mistake, but he pushed ahead. “I know we haven’t- and if you don’t want to there’s no pressure- but… I’ve had such a bad day and I just… really want…”

“Yeah,” Geralt interrupted. “Yeah, of course. You don’t have to twist my arm to get me to have sex with you. I just finished a run, though, so do you mind if I shower first?”

“Sounds great. Meet me in my room when you’re done.”

And with that, he pushed past Geralt, grabbed two towels, and slammed the door to his room behind him. While Geralt showered, Jaskier took the time to prepare himself. He wanted as little of a wait as possible. He didn’t want Geralt’s careful concern or his gentleness or any of the other things that made him want the things he couldn’t have. He wanted it fast and dirty. 

He set out the towel and a condom and stripped his clothes off. He lay down and rubbed himself until he was half-hard, before lubing a finger and pushing it into himself. His heart felt like it was about to beat right out of his chest and all his limbs ached with adrenaline and energy. 

He didn’t wait until he was ready before he pushed another finger in. It stings, it was too soon, but he needs to get this done before Geralt arrives. He hasn’t had anyone this way in several months and he needs more prep that he wants to give himself. He needs to get this done so Geralt won’t try to. He gets three fingers in his aching hole before he hears Geralt finish his shower. 

When Jaskier heard the shower turn off, he pulled his fingers out of himself and wiped his fingers clean. He threw his messy towel off the bed, laid out a clean one, and tried to lounge seductively when Geralt walked in, wearing nothing but a towel. 

“Oh hello,” Jaskier said as he leisurely stroked himself, aiming for casual but the adrenaline coursing through him made his voice shake. 

“Hello.” Geralt sounded amused. He unwrapped his towel and knelt on the bed between Jaskier’s legs. Reaching towards where Jaskier’s hand was moving, he batted it away and used his own in its place. “I think that’s my job,” he commented. 

“Actually, I think I’d rather skip to the main event. I already prepped myself, so I’m ready whenever you are.” Jaskier rolled over onto his hands and knees. 

“Very impatient,” Geralt commented, as he ran his hand over Jaskier’s hip and thigh. 

There was often a moment when Jaskier had sex that he hated. He knew he was attractive, and that it didn’t make sense, but the initial presenting himself to a new partner always made him nervous. It was especially ridiculous after the attention Geralt had given him last time they slept together, but with his anxiety already high, his brain didn’t care about his fears making sense. He didn’t want Geralt looking at him. He needed Geralt inside him  _ now. _

Geralt, it seemed, had other plans. He circled Jaskier’s hole slowly with his thumb, pressing gently. Jaskier pressed back against it, trying to hurry Geralt up, but Geralt just grabbed his hip with his other hand to steady him. 

“I told you I already prepped while you were in the shower,” Jaskier said while wiggling to try to grind against Geralt. I’ve been wanting this for so long. I’m _ ready!  _ I need you in me. I want, I want-”

Whatever he had been trying to say got interrupted as Geralt finally pressed his finger into Jaskier, who keened. Geralt hummed, pulled out, and pressed two in. He stroked himself while pumping his fingers into Jaskier and seemed to be considering. 

“Can I try something?” he asked. 

“Of course, anything.” Jaskier was so desperate he thought he would probably agree to anything Geralt wanted. 

He was not expecting Geralt to shuffle back, grab Jaskier by both his ankles and pull, causing Jaskier to land on his stomach with an “oof.” He didn’t mind, though. Geralt manhandling him had been a secret fantasy of his for a long time. What he did mind was that, instead of rolling his condom on and finally sliding his cock into Jaskier, Geralt lay on top of him. Not enough to squish him, bit enough that he was effectively pinned, with Geralt's weight pressing him into the mattress. 

After waiting a moment to see what Geralt would do next, when he did nothing Jaskier began to wiggle his hips under Geralt's. "What are you doing?" Jaskier asked.

"Being your weighted blanket to try to calm you down. You're three-quarters of the way to an anxiety attack and trying to get me to fuck you half prepped. I just want to calm you down enough that you can enjoy this."

“I don’t need to calm down. I need to be fucked so hard I can’t think.”

“Jaskier, I’m not going to fuck you when you’re about thirty seconds from an anxiety attack.” Geralt seemed almost annoyed. 

After the day he had had, this was one thing too many for Jaskier. He snapped. “This has been the worst day of my life. They took away my movie, Aunt Juliana’s tests were bad, and Essi is mad at me and now  _ you!  _ You said you wanted to have sex with me. ‘Don’t have to twist my arm’ I think were your exact words. But instead, you decided to be a liar and just crush me to death. At least you’re putting me out of my misery.” He buried his face into his pillow to hide it from Geralt. 

Geralt shifted so he could reach up and run his fingers comfortingly through Jaskier’s hair. “I still want to have sex with you. But I want it to be good for you. And I’m not comfortable fucking you while you’re so upset. Especially when you don’t want to be adequately loose and prepped. I don’t want to hurt you.”

It was clear that Geralt didn’t just mean physically hurt and eventually Jaskier turned his face away from the pillow, facing away from Geralt so he couldn’t make eye contact. Geralt kept running his hand through Jaskier’s hair until he said “okay, I’m calmed down.”

“Hmmm.” Geralt seemed to be assessing him, and finally, he must have decided he agreed because he said “if you want to do a low-prep fuck we can, but we have to talk about it first. Tell me why you want it.”

This was admittedly a new one for Jaskier. He had often been asked  _ what _ he wanted in bed and  _ how  _ he wanted it, but no one had ever asked him  _ why  _ he wanted it. He tried to pick his thought process apart enough to explain. 

“My brain is so full of all these bad things that happened. I just want… I want a few minutes where I don’t have to think about them. I want to be so in my body that I’m not in my mind. So if it hurts a little, I’ll be thinking about that instead of anything else. It will be all sensation and no thought.”

“Hmmm,” Geralt said again, then lifted himself off Jaskier. “I’ll make you a deal. Let me prep you and I’ll give you ‘all sensation, no thought.’ But it won’t be pain. Just pleasure. If you want to do painplay, we can talk about it another day when you’re not upset and we’re both fully dressed.”

Jaskier rolled onto his side to look at Geralt, who was kneeling next to his legs. “Okay,” he said finally. “If you think you can, I’ll agree.”

“Well,” Geralt said as he positioned Jaskier back on his knees, “it's worth a try.”

Geralt grabbed the lube and condom he had set aside and set them beside him on the bed. He settled behind Jaskier and pulled his hips towards him as he bent down, but before Geralt could touch his mouth to him, Jaskier jerked his hips away and blurted “no!”

Geralt stopped immediately, pulling back so he wasn’t touching Jaskier at all. He looked at Jaskier to clarify or explain what it was he didn’t want. How could Jaskier explain that he already felt so exposed and vulnerable that the thought of this intimacy almost hurt and burned? How could he explain that the thought of his favorite sex act, which Geralt knew he loved, made him hurt inside?

So he didn’t explain. “Not today. Can you use your fingers instead?”

“Of course,” Geralt said, as if it was that simple. 

Geralt lubed his finger and pushed inside Jaskier and something inside him began to settle. As Geralt pumped his hand into him, he played a teasing game with Jaskier’s prostate, touching just often enough that Jaskier never knew when the next touch was coming, keeping him in a constant state of anticipation. It didn’t take long before Jaskier was ready for more. 

Geralt pulled his fingers out and wiped them off before rolling the condom on. He pushed into Jaskier almost painfully slowly but held Jaskier steady so he couldn't push back to speed things up. When he was all the way in and their hips were flush he leaned forward and for a second Jaskier thought he was going to kiss him on his back but instead he pressed his forehead between Jaskier’s shoulder blades.  _ Of course not, _ Jaskier thought as pain jolted through his heart. 

“How do you want this?” Geralt asked, pressed against Jaskier’s spine. 

“As hard and fast as you can.”

“Think you can take that?” Geralt asked as he straightened up and gave an experimental roll of his hips. 

“Ruin me,” Jaskier answered and braced himself. 

Geralt didn’t start hard or fast but he built up speed and strength until it was all Jaskier could do to hold on, hands fisted into the sheets, eyes closed, and head dropped, overwhelmed. As promised, Jaskier is lost in sensation, so overwhelmed no thought is possible. 

Geralt’s hands were anchored on his hips, grabbing so hard he was sure to leave bruises. He feels his body moving in time with Geralt’s thrusts, feels the impact of Geralt’s hips against his bum, feels the slide of Geralt inside of him. He feels every point of contact between himself and Geralt and the more he feels the less he thinks. 

Jaskier let his mind slip away as he lost himself in the sensation and rhythm of it, the non-stop pleasure as Geralt constantly moved against his prostate. Distantly, he heard Geralt asking him something, but he couldn’t focus enough to answer. Instead, he moans, long and drawn out and broken by the constant impact of Geralt behind him. 

He feels Geralt let go of his hip with one hand and reach underneath to wrap around Jaskier’s cock. Jaskier’s whole body feels limp in Geralt's arms, Geralt’s powerful thrusts are what push his hips forward to rock into Geralt’s hand. Jaskier just lets it happen, lets his body be moved, lets it build inside him until he throws his head back and comes with a yell. 

His mind is silent and he is at peace. 

He feels Geralt pull out of him, lay him gently on his side, and lie beside him to curl around him. Geralt runs his hands over him leisurely, soothingly. As the fog in his brain starts to clear, Jaskier becomes aware of two things: there are tears running down his face, and behind him, Geralt is still hard. 

“You’re still hard. You didn’t come. You can-” he shifts to encourage Geralt to rub against him or even go back to fucking him. 

Geralt puts his hand on Jaskier’s hip to settle him while moving his own hips away so his erection is no longer touching Jaskier. “I’m not a huge fan of fucking someone while they’re crying. I can take care of myself later. I want to make sure you’re okay first.”

So. Jaskier’s first time having real sex with Geralt and he had ruined it. He had almost had a panic attack, made Geralt worried about him, and now Geralt hadn’t even finished. Jaskier felt a surge of pain and disappointment surge through him and he cried in earnest as all the negative emotions of the day crashed into him at once. He thought he was good at music and they had taken away his movie. He thought he was good at sex and he had left Geralt unsatisfied. He had wanted years to have sex with Geralt and it turned out to just be one more failure, one more disappointment. 

He rolled over and buried his face in Geralt’s chest as he sobbed. Geralt patiently held him as he cried himself out, running his hand up and down Jaskier’s back, stopping every once in a while to gently scratch the back of his head. When Jaskier had quieted to wet sniffling, Geralt asked “do you want to talk about it?”

“What part of it? Not a single aspect of my life is going well.”

“Hmmm.” It was Geralt’s listening hum, to encourage him to keep talking.

“They took me off the movie. Called me into a meeting and told me they were switching composers to Valdo Marx. Valdo  _ fucking _ Marx!”

“I hate him,” Geralt replied with such conviction that Jaskier didn’t know if he just felt that way based on this situation or if Jaskier had mentioned their previous history. He didn’t think so, because he didn’t like to talk about that part of his life, especially with Geralt, so it was more likely that Geralt was just commiserating about the loss of Jaskier’s job. 

“And then on the way home I checked my voicemail and listened to a message from Aunt Juliana telling me that she’s doing worse than they thought and doesn’t have long. Which I didn’t expect to hurt this bad because I  _ knew  _ this was coming.”

Geralt hums comfortingly and they lay in silence for a while as Geralt keeps gently rubbing Jaskier’s back. When it becomes clear that Jaskier isn’t going to keep talking, Geralt prompts him, “why is Essi mad at you?”

Jaskier can’t answer that. So instead he says “do you want to hear something dumb?”

“Sure,” Geralt answers. 

“I know this isn’t romantic, and I know you’ve done things with men before, and I know you’ve done this with Yennefer, and I know  _ we _ have done things before. But… This was your first time having  _ sex _ sex with a man and I wanted it to be nice. And it was  _ our _ first time and I wanted it to be nice. But instead, I ruined it.”

“You didn’t ruin anything," Geralt says comfortingly, but Jaskier is having none of it. 

“I did! I cried and made you uncomfortable and tried to talk you into doing something you didn’t want to and you didn’t even come. You had sex with me and didn’t even finish.”

“Sometimes that happens,” Geralt said kindly. “It doesn’t mean anything was ruined.”

“Not ruined doesn't mean it was good,” Jaskier mumbles sullenly.

Geralt huffs a laugh and Jaskier looks at him in surprise. “You don’t think it was good?” Geralt asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t twist my words. You know what I meant.” Jaskier rolls to face away from Geralt to sulk. 

Geralt chuckles and scoots forward to wrap around Jaskier again, resting his head on the crook of his neck. “I’m not upset. I’m not disappointed. The sex wasn’t ruined for me. But if it bothers you that much, we’ll make sure that our first time you fuck me is perfect. And we can pretend that  _ that _ was our first time.”

“Okay,” Jaskier allowed, relieved that after such a fiasco Geralt was still willing to sleep with him again. 

They lay together until the timer beeped in the kitchen. “Fuck. I forgot the frozen lasagna was cooking.” Geralt rolled over and climbed out of bed. “Dinner’s in 15. Clothes are required in the kitchen.” He left to quickly dress so he could pull the lasagna out of the oven.

Jaskier groaned and pulled on sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, probably one he had stolen from Geralt. He made it to the kitchen where Geralt was putting garlic bread into the oven. 

“I poured you some water,” he called over his shoulder as he pulled a salad bowl out of the cupboard. 

Jaskier drank his water and watched Geralt add chopped veggies to a bowl of salad. “You’re sure you’re not upset?” Jaskier finally asked, voice quiet.

“I’m sure,” Geralt answered, giving the salad a quick toss, then setting it on the table. 

Jaskier set out the dishes and Geralt finished setting out the food, then they took their seats. Geralt ate voraciously. After both his run and the sex, he surely needed it. Jaskier picked at his food, not quite hungry after all he’d been through. 

“Hey,” Geralt nudged him under the table with his leg. “We’re okay.” When Jaskier only responded with a weak smile, Geralt continued. “Essi never stays mad at you long. You’ll reconcile soon. You can use your time off to spend the day with Aunt Juliana tomorrow, or for the rest of the week if you want. You have a strong enough reputation that I know you’ll get another movie deal soon. You had a terrible day, but you got through it. I’m proud of you and I know that tomorrow will be better.”

It was true. Despite everything, Jaskier had made it through the day. Geralt’s rational words soothed his spiraling brain and he took a real bite of his pasta. Geralt looked pleased. 

“Do you want to watch something after dinner? Maybe have some ice cream?”

Geralt is trying very hard to get Jaskier to feel better and that fact alone cheers him more than anything. “Sounds good,” Jaskier replies and begins to eat in earnest. Maybe, with his blanket around him and tucked into Geralt’s side as they eat ice cream and watch a silly movie, Jaskier can have a good ending to his miserable day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the comments I've been getting! So glad that you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it! 
> 
> I know I struggle with pronoun clarity, so if there's ever a "he"/"his"/"him" that you're not sure who it's referring to, let me know so I can fix it. 
> 
> <3


End file.
